Ice Age: The Adventure of the Little Sabers
by IceAger
Summary: This is the sequeal to Ice Age: Happy Family. You may need to read that to understand fully. In this story the cubs, Onami and Luna, go off and have a adventure... They shall meet new friends and maybe enimies. Luna's powers start to develop even more and strange things are starting to happen. A new family members on the way but Lunas not very happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

I nudged Luna awake. She growled at me with a hint of irritation.  
"What do you want Onami?" She mumbled.  
"Come on Luna, we'll wake the herd and it was you begging me to show you it remember?" I sighed.  
"Fine but are we taking Lotus with us?" She asked, following me out the cave.  
"Does it look like it?" I shot at her.  
"Calm you're bananas." She grinned, leaping at a nearby tree and pulling down a banana.  
"Well done, you found a banana. That's so much better than the antelope dad brings back for us every morning, midday and night." I said sarcastically.  
"Okay, don't worry about not eating breakfast but when you want some don't come running to me." She grumbled.  
"Oh like you could catch me some meat." I laughed.  
"Whatever, why don't you want Lotus to come?" My little sister asked making her eyes go big and sparkly in the sunlight.  
"Don't do that with your eyes! Anyway, Lotus is always hanging around and she acts all grown up and stuff." I shrugged.  
"I guess but I feel abit mean leaving her behind. So when will we get there?" Luna asked.  
"Your so weak," I said spitefully. "Well we're here now." I say stumbling over the last rock pile.  
"Oh wow, I've only just realised we've been climbing up all these rocks! Hang on, this isn't the top of the mountain?" Luna questioned.  
"Uh, you're so stupid Luna! I never said we were going to the top of the mountain but how could you not even realise we were climbing over all those rocks?!" I raged at my sister.  
"You know why I'm like I am so don't pretend you don't know when I've told you before!" Luna shot back just as quickly. I loved my sister dearly even if I didn't show it. She had 'powers' and that meant sometimes she'd lack a bit of common seance but she was still really smart and it was hard to hurt her feelings. Luna had a quick tongue always ready for a argument which she could always win. I wasn't like Luna, I was strong, fast and tough. I wasn't smart, cunning or had 'powers' like her and Luna was good with words, always knowing how to wind someone up or know what to say to comfort someone.  
"Okay, sorry. Well we're here." I said as we drew into a giant cave.  
"What's so great about this?" Luna echoed through the cave. I ran over to the far wall on the cave.  
"Look over here idiot!" I shouted back to her. She came bundling over to me and gasped in awe. We were staring down at a giant shiny rock. It was rough edged but was huge and sparkly. It was clear and about the weight of Aunty Ellie and Uncle Manny put together.  
"Told you it was worth it!" I grinned at Luna.  
"No, no you didn't." She said back. "Wait, what time is it? The herd must be have been up ages ago! It'll be midday in a hour or so." She nagged at me.  
"Well, come on then! Race you home!" I shouted running through the cave and out into the open air.

(Some time Later)

We ran into the cave and was immediately nagged at by Mummy. She started licking us clean and saying how worried she was and that Dad, Manny and Side were out looking for us. Crash and Letia went out to call off the search party while Peaches was heading out to meet her new boyfriend Ethan. Eddie and Keshia was playing with Lotus at the back of the cave. Lotus ran over as soon as Mummy had done giving us our bath and kept asking for every detail of where we had been and what we had done. Luna realed off aload of lies saying that we hadn't done much and was practicing our hunting in the forest. I wasn't sure Mummy believed it but Lotus did. I could tell she was hurt that we hadn't invited us with her but I wasn't in the mood to pity her. I was never in the mood to pity anyone. After 20 minutes, Dad, Sid and Manny were back with lunch for everyone. Mummy, Dad, Luna, Lotus and me sat in the far corrner eating our meat while the rest of the herd ate fruit and rubbish healthy stuff. Sometimes Sid would come over and ask me and Luna if we wanted to be vegetarian and then Mummy and Dad would growl at him. It was fun to watch but then it just got boring after the 5th time he came over to ask. For the rest of the day Dad was trying to teach me, Luna and Lotus to swim and, of course, I was the best at it. Dad was really proud of me after and it made me feel at the top of the world! Well the worlds flat so not really but Sid says the worlds a sphere and no except me believes him. When we had got home it was sunset so me and Luna settled down to sleep. I felt Luna tense everynow and then so I knew she was having her visions about what the sparkling thing was. I didn't really care too much but then I remembered that I was the one who found it so I got to name it whatever I wanted. Soon the whole herd was sleeping and I had started to drop off when I heard a storm draw in. I snuggled close to Dad before getting lost in my dreams.

* * *

**Hope you like! More to come and stuff... Dunno what to say now so, uh, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

I woke at sunrise so I could talk to Onami with out the rest of the herd hearing. I tickled him awake even though it made him grouchy.  
"Listen, I need to tell you about the sparkle thing you showed me yesterday." I whispered so the herd wouldn't wake.  
"I have decided to call it a Diamond!" He announced, looking proud.  
"Shhhh! Anyway, that's a stupid name. It'll never catch on." I giggled.  
"Whatever, tell me what you wanted to say so badly." Onami yawned.  
"Okay, well, I had a vision dream last night..." I said, my voice lowering.  
"So? You get loads of them," Onami said, rolling his eyes. "What was this one about then?"  
"There was a storm, which happened last night, and there was a giat rock slide that sounded like thunder. It covered the cave where the 'Diamond' is and it kept sliding past. It was going to cover our cave but... I stopped it." I explained.  
"Are you sure?" Onami's eyes narrowed.  
"Yes!" I said, my voice rising. "Onami, I did stop it. I know I did. In my vision dream, I was standing outside the cave and I could see the rocks tumbling down and was going to crush me and trap the herd in the cave. I felt the wind in my face, I felt the cold air against me and I felt the danger. I summoned it up, all of it inside me to stop it and it worked! They just stopped ever so suddenly." I explained.  
"Summoned what inside of you?" Onami questioned.  
"My magic power stuff, idiot!" I grumbled.  
"Way to go, now you've woken up Keshia!" Onami said, punching me.  
"Hey cubs, don't fight!" The possum hushed walking over to us. She was Uncle Eddie's girlfriend and was almost as tall as him but not quite. She was thin with light green eyes, long, wavey blonde hair and a cheerful face. Her twin, Letia was thin aswell but with blue eyes, curly brown hair and a talent for playing pranks.  
"Keshia, are you and uncle Eddie going to get married?" I asked the down-to-earth possum.  
"Um, well maybe..." Keshia blushed. I smiled mischievously.  
"I asked Uncle Eddie and he said he would like to marry you" I lied.  
"Really?! Oh, well, we only met last month in that fight with the pirates but I wouldn't mind marrying him if he asked." Keshia mumbled. I burst out laughing.  
"Oh Keshia! I haven't asked Uncle Eddie! I just said that to see what you would say!" I laughed. Keshia looked disapointed after I laughed all of that in her face and I felt really mean about it. "I'm sorry Auntie Keshia, I didn't mean to make you sad." I apoligised.  
"It's alright, Luna. Looks like we've woken up everyone else now anyway." She smiled. The rest of the herd had woken up and was starting on breakfast. Me and Onami ran over and started on some antelope. Suddenly, the cave fadded around me and everyone disapered. Then I realised I was having one of my visions. I focused on the energy building up inside of me and looked around. A grassy area I've never seen before came into sight and I saw myself with Onami. We were running. Running away from something... someone. Keshia was sitting on Onami's back and hanging on for her life, while Letia was on my back. Me and Onami was running as fast as we could but I couldn't keep up with his speed. I watched myself from a distance, knowing the consequences if I interupted my vision. The wind was howling and the sky was black as thunder hit. Soon the wind became too much and Letia and Keshia were blown off our backs with a look of terror over their faces. I heard Letia shout at us to keep running so we did. Me and Onami ran for all it was worth but I knew the enimiey was getting closer. I saw myself run right past a ditch that me and Onami should have went in for cover but I didn't see it and kept running. The dark figure was at our tails and soon had caught us. When he was about to do the worst to myself and Onami I was shocked back to reality. No time had passed even though in my vision it seemed like a lot of time had passed. I kept eating my antelope even though I had lost my appetite. None of my visions had ever been like the one I had last night or just now, these were so clear and in my night vision, I had stopped the rocks and saved us all... but how? None of it made sense but did it have to?

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

After breakfast Lotus came bouncing over to me.  
"Onami lets go and play!" She pleaded. She was quite pathetic. Lotus was Mummy's little sister and was years older than us but also years younger than Peaches. She looked exactly like Mummy but younger.  
"Lotus, what I'm about to tell you is what I want most in the world right now," I sighed. She grinned. "Go away." Her face fell and she trailed off to go play with Crash and Eddie. Peaches came over to me and raised her eyebrows.  
"A little harsh, don't ya think?" She asked.  
"Well she is really annoying and won't ever leave me and Luna alone."  
"She dosen't ever have anyone to play with except you and Luna, does she?"  
"She has Crash and Eddie." I said stubbornly.  
"Not any more, Crash and Eddie have Keshia and Letia now. They don't have the time for Lotus." Peaches explained.  
"Well she's older than me so I don't have to take care of her do I?" I grumbled, walking over to Dad.  
"Hey little guy, everything Okay?" Dad asked.  
"Lotus is annoying." I said pathetically.  
"She's been through alot and could use some friends." Dad told me.  
"Whatever, can you teach me to hunt now?" I asked.  
"Okay, you're old enough to hunt and since I haven't taught you myself I will," Dad smiled.  
"Yes! Lets go!" I cheered.  
"Tomorrow." Dad finished.  
"Aw, alright." I mumbled going over to Luna. She was talking with Granny about Precious. We hadn't seen Precious are selves yet but Granny promised she would take us soon, especially as she had a soft spot for me and Luna.  
"Hey guys? What's that happening in the sky?" Sid called from the foot of the cave. We all ran over to him and looked up at the sky. Lun gasped and I guessed she had a vision and knew this would happen. The sky was covered in black clouds as far as the eye could see. The wind was howling at us like a warning. A shadow covered the island. Thunder hit upon us.  
"This is worse than how I saw it!" Luna gasped but no one payed her any attention. I felt a presence near by and turned to see a dark figure. The rest of the herd looked, startled by what they saw. In a horrid growling voice, the figure said,

"I'm back..."

* * *

**Oh dear me! This dosen't look good at all! Ah, but we know the story will end happily ever after but will it? I might throw in something special after a few chapters so look out for hints! I want to see how long some of you guys have been reading my stories so here's a question! What is the name of Shira's sister? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: The Adventures of the little sabers.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

The figure pounced from the shadows and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck before I could dodge from him. The herd ran to my rescue but the saber holding me hostage threatened them.

"Move another step forward and this cub won't ever see the day light again!" He growled.

"Leave him... Soto. You're battles with me not my cubs." Dad shouted over the thunder.

"Who ever you are, you better put my cub down before you do anything you'll regret!" Mummy yelled.

"Ah, my dear saberess, I wouldn't dream of doing anything I'd regret. I regret nothing." He hissed.

Mummy pounced. I was thrown around like a rag doll but with only a few bruises. I heard Luna and Lotus scream as more sabers appeared from the bushes. A battle broke out between the herd and I heard Manny order us to run as the males stayed to fight. Letia and Keshia jumped up on mine and Luna's backs and we ran through the howling winds. We stayed close together through the thick and thin obstacles the storm through at us. I saw the saber hat had attacked me, Soto, come chasing after me, Luna and the possums. The wind of the storm was becoming to much and Letia and Keshia flew off our backs, shouting at us to keep running. We ran with out looking back and I noticed Luna looking around crazily for something. Soto was catching up with us when Luna suddenly pulled me aside. We were in a ditch behind some trees that I didn't even notice and by the sound of it neither did Soto. Soto kept running and I heard more sabers follow. Luna cuddled up close to me and we didn't make a sound for hours. Thoughts flew in and out of our minds. Manny, Sid, Dad, Crash and Eddie had stayed to fight while everyone else had fled. I didn't see where Mummy or Lotus had ran but I saw Granny making for the cove. Lighting flashed above our heads while the thunder crashed. It was by far the worse storm I had ever seen. Before I knew what was happening, a tree had fell above the ditch. We were trapped without food, water and limited air. The tree was a giant oak and there was no chance of us moving it. Me and Luna screamed till our lungs ached but there was no hope.

"Onami? I'm scared!" Luna cried falling to the floor. I collapsed too and tried my best to get comfy.

"Don't worry, it'll be better by the morning. There's a rainbow around every corner." I comforted.

"But there's no corners in here..."

"Oh... well then remember that Sid said that good news is just bad news in disguise."

"Oh okay."

Luna cried herself to sleep in the darkness of the ditch that night. Her sobs were quiet and gentle but stiff as if she wasn't wanting them to come out. I ignored all my surrondings and tried to get lost in my thoughs the wat Luna does but it's not that easy. Before I knew it I had dosed off to sleep.

Hours after I fell asleep I awoke with a start. I wasn't sure wether it was night or day because of the tree trunk over the ditch but I guessed it was around dawn. I sat silently and thought of the dream I had that night. I re-played it in my mind as if it was happening again.

**I watched myself be grabbed by the scruff of my neck. I watched Luna give cries of dismay. I watched Mummy pounce and I watched the storm blazing on. I saw Dad, Manny, Sid, Crash and Eddie fighting. The pack of sabers was attacking without hestitaion. I saw myself and Luna run with Letia and Keshia on our backs. But I didn't just see what I had saw yesterday, I saw the things happening when me and Luna were running for our lives. Mummy tried to run after us but a saber slashed at her side and she roared in pain. Ellie and Peaches were retreating but then a female saber pounced at Peaches. Ellie sent her flying with her trunk. Dad saw the pack leader, Soto, chase after me and my terror-gripped sister and was trying to catch Soto but he wasn't fast enough. As he was tring to catch Soto, a saber that looked as if he was slightly off on the crazy side slammed him againist a tree trunk. I saw Letia and Keshia being blown off our backs, holding hands as they flew in the wind. The landed on Soto face, covering his vision for a breief moment before he scratched them off. The possum twins got blown away in the wind for the second time, flying into a hurricane. I saw them get whirrled around and around and aro-**

"Onami?" A quiet murmer asked.

"Yes Luna?" I replied.

"How will we get our of here?"

"We will barge against the tree trunk, we will kick and scratch, we will scream and punch our way out." I declare loudly.

"No... we won't..." Luna sighed.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" I murmer. Loud footsteps above us. Thudding and stomping footsteps above us. A mammoths footsteps above us...

"HELP! WE'RE DOWN HERE! HELP ME!" I shout, defening Luna.

"HELP US! PLEASE SAVE US!" Luna joins in. Soon we hear a sound that could have been a reply. Shortly after the tree trunk is moved aside slightly, so it still covers the ditch but theres enough room for us to escape... if we could climb.

"Need any help?" A unknown voice asks.

"Yes! Please help us!" Luna calls up.

A trunks slides down the ditch and wraps around Luna, lifting her up into the daylight. Then the trunk slides down again, bringing me up. Overwhelmed by the light, my vision blurred for a few seconds. Looking up, I see a tall, sleek mammoth starring down at us. He looks around Peaches age but much bigger.

"What are you doing on our side of the islands?" He threatens.

"Uh, well... I-I Mummy and S-Storm, Saber a-attack..." Luna gurggles through her tears.

"Do you know what we do to tresspassers that wander away from their comfort zone and onto our side of the island? They end up having a unpleasent yet satisfying death... Satisfying for me anyway." He says, his trunk reaching out towards us. It looked as if my first adventure would be my last.

* * *

**NOOOOO! Not the cubs! How could I do this to them? Ah, you'll have to stay tuned to see if the cubs have a unpleasent death or if something else happens. So does anyone know the answer to this question: What nickname did Granny give ME in my interveiw with her? Hahahahaha! I bet none of you know without looking for it! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : If you have any questions about my made up characters or about what happened in the chapter or something, you can put it in the reviews and I will answer t in the next chapter after I read it, now on with the story!**

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

The mammoths trunk wrapped around me and he was lifting me up when he suddenly burst out laughing.

"You guys need to take a lotus berry! You seriously thought I was gonna kill you?! That's totally crazy dude!" The mammoth laughed in my face. He dropped me to the ground I almost fainted with relief.

"Stay away from my sister!" Onami growled protectively.

"Don't worry little dude, i'm not that crazy!" He grinned.

"Uh, hi. I'm Luna and this is my brother Onami." I told the strange mammoth.

"Dude, I'm Mango." He smirked at us.

"Nice name, Mango." Onami laughed.

"Well look who's talking, Onami" Mango said, punching Onami lightly. "So what you doing on this side of the island anyway?" Mango questioned.

"Lost." I shrug. "Where's your parents?"

"Gone." He shrugs back. "They were total whack-jobs anyway." He grins.

"I like you... except when you threaten us like some blood thirsty killer." Onami smiles.

"Good to know little dude. So you need help getting back to your pack?" Mango asks.

"We're in a herd." I say smugly.

"So?" Mango mutters

"So, we're better than a pack!" Onami states.

"Whatever. Oh guys this is Rose." Mango says as a weasle runs up to us. She has light brown fur with a black pattern spreaded across her fur. She has bright blue eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Rose, short for Rosemary. Long for Ro." The weasle grins.

"Where did you come from? You just popped out of nowhere!" I say amazed.

"That's my thing, popping out of nowhere." She exclaimed.

"Okay Ro, these sabers need to get back to their herd. But their herd is way over the other side of the island. Any ideas?" Mango tells the excitied possum.

"Right. Here's what I think: Sabers jump over that waterfall over there, swim across crocodile infessted river and then make a fab-tastic entrance to their herd." The weasle explains. Now I'm sure she's lost it.

"Awesome!" Onami and Mango shout together. I facepalm myself before slapping Onami.

"How about we walk beside the waterfall, away from the crocodile infessted river and make a normal enterance to the herd?" I suggest.

"Fine. We better get moving then before night falls upon us." Rose grins.

"Hang on, Rose! You need to tell them your rules!" Mango says smugly. I eyeball him before Rose starts explaining her rules.

"Listen up. Rule number 1: Always listen to Rose. Rule number 2: Never question Rose. Rule number 3: Always do as Rose says. Rule num-" I cut Rose off angrily.

"Look weasle. I'm not following any of your stupid rules. Infact me and Onami can find our way home with out you!" I shout storming off with Onami following close behind.

"Your heading the wrong way! Its this way!" Rose calls after us, pointing towards the waterfall.

"I knew that!" I yell, turning around and walking towards the waterfall.

_(Two hours later)_

Me and Onami trailed around and around the forrest helplessly. We passed by the waterfall and had stopped for a quick drink before I pushed us further on. Onami complained several times while we stumbled around the forest, being on help at all.

"Luna. Luna! LUNA!" Onami shouted at me.

"What?!" I shout back, equally as loud.

"I'm tired! He whined.

"Tough Luck." I say calming down. As we trail on I spot something out the corner of my eye. "Look a cave!" I shouted to Onami, running over to it. "We sleep here for tonight."

"I'm hungry!" Onami complained. I ignored him and try to fall asleep, wishing madly I don't have another vision dream. But you don't always get what you wish for.

_(Luna's Dream)_

**Slowly I wandered through the forest.**

**"Not long now!" I call back to Onami. I wait for a reply but I don't get one so I look back for him. He's not there. "ONAMI! ONAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream while running back looking for him as tears splash out my eyes. I don't see him anywhere but suddenly I see a shadow. No, it's two shadows that clashed into one. I run towards it and he's there... with company. Soto's paw is gripped around Onami's neck. Soto dangles him in the air. Soto was making me angry. Very angry. I see the other sabers clsoing in on us, including the one that looks like he's on the crazy side.**

**"Drop dead." I yell. It works but not how I want it it to work. Onami's eyes snap shut and his heavy breathing stops.**

**I murdered my own brother.**

_(Dream Ends)_

I awoke with a start and look around for Onami. He's around a fire in the cave with a possum and a mammoth. Sleepily, I walked over to them where they were feasting on fruit.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask Onami, without waiting for a reply I carry on with my questions. "Why's Rose and Mango here? Where did you get all this fruit? Was you going to eat it all without saving me any?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"Cool it little dude," Mano grins nervously. "We weren't gonna eat it all!"

"LIAR!" I screamed, jumping at him with my claws out. Onami and Rose tried to hold me back as I tried to claw the teen mammoth to bits. Honestly, I had no idea what came over me but I could feel a dark aura taking over my chirpy one. I tried to hold myself back but for some reason I wouldn't stop clawing.

"Luna?" A two warm voices asks me.

Without turning to look at the caveentrance I take my guess on who the voice belongs to.

"Mummy?"

* * *

**Woah. Lots of things to say abou this chapter, like how that mammoth is messed up! Is it Shira and Lotus who the voices belong to? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

"Mummy? Mummy!" Luna cried over and over.

"No Luna, it's not Mummy..." I whispered in her ear as two figures entered the cave. I knew it wasn't mummy as soon as I heard the voices, they didn't sound anything like Mummy's voice. The figures came into the cave where we could see them clearly. Peaches and Buck.

"Oh it's Peaches... and Buck." Luna said flatly.

"Thank goodness your okay!" Peaches exclaimed running over to hug us.

"Yeah, we're fine." Luna said without even bothering to look at Peaches properly.

"How did Buck get here?" I say cheerfully.

"Well my friend, it's all because of my wife actually. When I got back to the Dino world, I found her in the arms of a coconut. A damn coconut!" Buck grumbled. "Anyway, we offically broke up so I decided to come up here and when I did I saw the blood and dead bodies outside the cave. I ran around looking for the herd when I found Peaches."

"Wheres Auntie Ellie?" I asked.

"She told me to run when sabers were coming at us so I did. I have no idea where she is right now." Peaches whispered, tears briming in her eyes. Then she noticed Mango and Rose hanging around near the fire unceartainly.

"The mammoths Mango, who has the strangest sense of humor and the weasles -"

"The names Rose, short for Rosemary, long for Ro!" Rose grinned at Buck.

"The names Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh!" Buck grinned back.

"Hi Mango, I'm Peaches." Peaches gave a shy smile.

"Hi I'm Mango." Mango said dreamily.

"I know." Peaches laughed.

"Oh yeah." He laughed back.

"Oh hahaha, ever so funny," Luna said sarcastically. "Now can I get some sleep?"

"Sure, I think we could all use some sleep." Peaches said surprised at Luna's attitiude. We all settled down to sleep, Buck and Rose next to each other, Mango near the foot of the cave and Peaches inbetween me and Luna. When I was sure everyone was asleep I poked Peaches awake.

"Yes?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's about Luna," I sighed. "Something's wrong with her."

"Yeah, she didn't seem thrilled to see me or Buck."

"Not just that, she lashed out at Mango for the smallest thing. Plus, she's been having more nightmares." I explained.

"It's probably the depression of... well everything that's happened." Peaches sighed.

"I guess so." I shrugged, but I couldn't help thinking there was something more to it... like her powers. She just seemed to different recently...

_(Morning)_

"Okay mammals, let's get moving!" Buck shouted at us. No one objected, no one really cared what Buck was saying. Well I didn't anyway. We were following Buck and Rose through the forest that never seemed to end. Peaches and Mango walked side by side talking and laughing, while me and Luna walked together.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm Fine!" She snapped.

"Your sure?" I questioned.

"Yes, now shut up!" She growled.

I didn't push her further, there was no point. At that moment I couldn't stop wondering where the rest of the herd was. Mummy and Dad together somewhere? Lotus with them? Ellie and Manny found each other? Granny was with Precious... right? Then a thought occured; Soto was out there with his pack unless they were dead. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. As if they were watching my every move. But it was just my imagination... right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807: The dead bodies bit is a secret that you'll have to wait and find out about. If it's Onami's imagination or not about the eyes watching him will be in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

As we trailed through the the forest I noticed Onami stiffen. But what did it matter? What did anything matter now? Suddenly, I realized where we were, a half an hours walk from home! Maybe 20 minutes if we ran. I skipped ahead of Buck and Rose who were romancing it up. They didn't know we would soon be home. Peaches and Mango were too busy talking to notice either.

"Not long now!" I called back to Onami. As I ran through the trees, stumbling here and there, I waited for a reply. I didn't get one at all, not from Onami or the others. I look back for Onami or anyone else I could spot.

"ONAMI! ONAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream while running back, looking for him as tears splash out my eyes. I don't see him anywhere. I don't see anyone. A strange feeling came over me as I shook the tears out of my eyes. I had seen this before, all of it. I racked my brains to see if I could remember where but no luck. Something caught my eye - a shadow. No, two shadows? I slowly make my way over, taking all the time in the world. As I peak my head out from behind a tree, I see Onami... with company. Soto and his pack. Onami dangled from Soto grip around his neck.

"NO!" I roared, sprinting towards him. He drops Onami in surprise, and quickly tries to grab him again. I jump in front of Onami so Soto grabs me instead. As his grip was getting tighter around my neck I suddenly remember that this was my dream but I had changed it. I wasn't going to let Onami die by my words, not this time.

"DROP DEAD!" I yelled, starring deeply into his eyes. He did as I said and I escaped his grasp as he fell to the ground. Soto's pelt was stained in blood though I hadn't hurt him... physically. I looked around the rest of Soto's pack, who shuddered in fear.

"She's cursed! Cling to your souls for those who don't shall loose them to the devil cub!" One saber shouted from the crowd. I caught sight of him as he was running and was tempted to take his soul for the sake of it. The surrounding sabers fled with their lives for I would take them if they didn't. The words that one of the sabers said touched my heart and not in a good way. He was right, I was cursed and never to be cured. I would have taken their souls if they did stick around long enough. My thoughts were interrupted by Onami hugging me tightly.

"You saved me!" He cheered.

"Yay." I said less enthusiastically. Onami didn't notice though, he started giving me orders.

"Okay, we need to find Peaches, Buck, Mango and Rose. They were so busy with each other they still, probably, haven't noticed us gone. We need to get home, now." He ordered.

"Right. Lets go." I mumbled. Onami and I started running the way home. I let my thoughts wander to the herd. Letia and Keshia had blown into a hurricane... so could they be dead? Granny was waddling to the cove to find Precious so she must be fine. What about everyone else? Ellie and Peaches got separated. Suddenly, I tripped over something little and feisty.

"HEY! What's the big idea?" Rose yelled in my face.

"Rose?" I gasped.

"No, you don't say? I thought I was a monkey named James." Rose said sarcastically.

"It's alright, Ro." Buck soothed.

"It's nice to know you missed us." Onami sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Dosen't matter." I yawned.

"Guys look!" Peaches called back to us. We ran to meet her and saw something I could never un-see. Dead bodies. But not just any dead bodies...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventures of the little sabers**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

Lotus. Dead. I run through the unknown saber corpses towards my dead auntie. Luna and I bend over her lifeless pelt, tears splashing out our eyes. Peaches, Buck, Mango and Rose run over to join us, no one saying anything. Rose and Mango never knew Lotus but they still payed their respect. Eventually, I start digging a hole for poor Lotus. Luna and everyone else help but still no one said anything. When we had dug a satisfying hole, Peaches gentley lifted Lotus down. We covered the hole back up and then piled smooth rocks on top of each other to make a grave. We stood around the grave where Luna was the first to speak.

"Shy but brave,  
Caring and kind,  
My auntie in her grave,  
Please let her find,  
Happiness and joy.

Pretty but smart,  
Graceful and cunning,  
She played her part,  
Let her enjoy her new wings."

After Luna said her poem, we all started saying something in honnor of Lotus. Peaches, Luna and Rose went into the forest near by and came back with flowers that they layed over the grave. Lots of tears had fell when we heard something coming from the bushes. Slowly, a chubby ankle came out and then the rest of a mammoth.

"Mum!" Peaches called, running over to Ellie. They hugged each other for a quick moment but then Peaches told her about Lotus. Ellie came to the grave to share some words.

"Little Lotus was a happy and caring soul, she loved everyone and brang joy to our lives when everything looked bleak. For Shira she was a ray of hope and soon everyone in the herd couldn't help loving her like a sister. Let Lotus find her sister, Sabeena, and have a happy after-life."

Soon we left the grave and entered our cave. It still stunk from Sid and Granny.

"Ellie? Where is everyone? Where is Mummy?" Luna asked in a small voice.

"I... I don't know." Ellie said, hugging us close.

"I wonder where Louis is..." Peaches pondered.

"I bet he's fine." Mango said, he knew all about Louis and the everything that had happened. I wrestled free of Ellie trunk and went over to the spot that Lotus usually slept in. I watched the herd in tears as the sun was setting. Luna slowly padded over to the foot of the cave and looked across the dead corpses. After a while she ran out the cave, tredding oversome saber bodies. I ran after her and followed her to some possum bodies.

"Dead?" I asked shakily. Luna slowly turned them both over and I heard them breathing.

"It's Letia and Keshia... and they're alive!" Luna whispered shocked. "I was sure they would be dead from the hurricane. Thank goodness they're not, though!"

"There was a hurricane?"

"Yes, in the storm. When they flew off our backs they went into a hurricane, remember?"

"Amazing they're alive. Lets get them back to Ellie."

I carefully picked up Keshia and put her on my back while Luna did the same with Letia. We an steadily to Ellie and explained where they were. Ellie layed them down on some leaf beds and started checking them over.

"Some bad bruises and scars." Ellie sighed. "Can you get some water Buck?"

"No problem" He said running off. It was night now and yawns escaped me.

"Get some sleep, cubs." Ellie ordered. I flopped down near Luna and fell asleep straight away.

_(Morning)_

I awoke by lots of nudging but I refused to open my eyes. When I finaly opened my eyes, who do I see? Only my Dad that I assumed to be dead. The herd had been trying to wake me with wild attempts and was now standing around talking to Dad, not even noticing me. I jump up at Dad and start cheering loudly that he's not dead. Luna dosen't cheer with me, she has tears falling down her cheeks.

"Where's Mummy?" She whispers. I stop cheering. Somethings not right and I think Luna's had a vision.

"Sweetie, Mummy has... gone to sleep." Dad says, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh well can we go wake her up?" I ask. Dad dosen't answer for abit and I scan the herd's eyes. They're full of saddness and pity.

"Mummy can't wake up because... because sh-" Dad's cut off by Luna's crys. I still didn't understand till Ellie pats my shoulder, saying how sorry she was. And then it clicks together.

Mummy is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

I kept crying over and over, but only so no one got suspicious. I knew Mummy wasn't dead. It was obvious to me but no one else. Mummy was a fighter, she didn't go down easily. I didn't have any proof she was alive but no one had proof she was dead, did they?

"I was slammed against a tree trunk and as I was blacking out, I saw Shira go after Soto. Soto was chasing the cubs and Letia and Keshia has flown off their backs, hitting him in the face. I saw them both get swept away and then Shira pounced. She pinned down Soto and the cubs disapeared into the trees. Soto was slashing at her but before I saw anymore, I went uncontious." Daddy explained to us all. Keshia and Letia stired when their names were mentioned but didn't wake fully. Onami sat quietly in the darkest corner of the cave while Daddy was explaining everything. He refusing to talk to any of us, even me. A small part of me thought Onami was blaming me, after all I was cursed. Onami wouldn't ever admit it but I was sure thats what he thought of me - cursed. The word rang in my head over and over. Cursed, cursed, cursed, cursed, CURSED!

The day dragged on and we were all waiting for the rest of the herd to come back to the cave. Eventually, Peaches and Mango decided to go to the Cove to find Sid and Granny. Ellie was waiting desparatly for Manny or her brothers. I as waiting for Mummy. She was alive and I would bet my sould to prove it. I wondered over to the grave of Lotus after a while and picked fresh flowers for her. I sat talking till I saw Peaches, Mango and two sloths coming towards the cave. I ran over to Granny and hugged her. Granny always had loved Onami and me more than anyone else in the herd. He headed back to vthe cave where we explained to Sid and Granny about Lotus. Their eyes both filled with saddness and they mopped around aswell till night fall.

The herd dropped off one by one to sleep and when i was sure everyone was asleep, I silently walked out the cave. On my way out, Onami had moved his head and I was sure he was awake but I was now on a adventure so it didn't matter. It was a adventure that I didn't know when it would end or when I would find Mummy but one thing was certain. I wasn't gonna give up, not now or ever.

I followed the moon. That was my plan, my only plan. The moon was special to me and made me special... or is the word cursed? Just as I was thinking these thoughts, lightning struck down a tree infront of me. It must have been lightning. It wasn't a stormy night though, in fact there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I slowly circled the struck down tree when something popped out a hole in the trunk. They were hard to see in the dark but suddenly I realised it was my uncles, Crash and Eddie!

"Uncle Crash! Uncle Eddie!" I danced round them. "Why didn't you come to the cave?"

"We're not going back." Crash said shortly.

"Not till we find Keshia and Letia." Eddie stated.

"No! We're not going back till we find Letia _then_ Keshia."

"Keshia _then _Letia!"

"Letia _then _Keshia!"

"Keshia _then _Letia!"

"GUYS!" I yelled. "Listen, they're back at the cave."

"No you're just saying that!" Crash frowned.

"Yeah, we may be idiots but we're not stupid!" Eddie told me.

"Seriously, we found them and they're injured." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Take us there!" Eddie shouted, climbing up on my back. Crash jumped up and I was racing home. They askes me about the tree and how it fell down but I simply shook my head. We reached the cave soon and I took them to the possum grils. Crash and Eddie shook them gentely and I wondered over to my sleeping spot. I mentaly slapped myself for giving up on my adventure 5 minutes after I said I wasn't ever going to give up. Why am I such a failure?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807- I can't tell you about Shira! It's my secret for now! *Laughs evily* I'm sorry about Lotus but someone had to go and for some reason I don't really like Lotus. *Shrugs***

**artisticgurl- Poor Luna, she feels like me at times but it's nice to know you think she's not bonkers or anything. I'm very, very, very, very, very happy you like the story! *I am grinning like crazy***

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

Suddenly, I wake and I scan my surroundings. Just as they're leaving the cave, I spot Peaches and Mnago. Stalking silently, I follow them. I think everyone in the herd knows that somethings going on with Peaches and Mango but no one cares since the death of Lotus happened. Mango leaded Peaches away from the cave and to the waterfall, where they sat talking for ages. I couldn't hear what they was saying but I knew they were 'romancing' it. I jumped as a figure came out the bushes near me. He maarched up to Peaches and I reconised gim as Ethan - Peaches boyfriend.

"Peaches! Your're cheating on me with... with this?" Ethan shouted.

"No! Ethan it's not-"

"Save it! You cow!"

"But Ethan..."

"SHUT IT!"

Ethan's tusks went flying at Peaches but before they reached her, Mango jumped in front of her. Ethan's tusks slammed against Mango, blood drowling down him. Peaches was crying heavily as Ethan retreated to the bushes.

"WE'RE OVER, FRUIT FACE!" Ethan shouted as he went. I ran to the aid of Mango. His eyes were dimming and Peaches didn't even notice me.

"This is my fault, all my fault!" She cried, leaning closer to Mango.

"Peaches no -"

"Mango you know it's my fault and I shouldn't ha-"

"I'm going for help!" I cut in.

I ran from the waterfall and onto the trail home. I ran for Mango and for Peaches. My family. I was always faster than Luna at running but my feet wobbled and I stumbled a few times on the way. It gave me some cuts but it wasn't as bad as Mango, no where near as bad. Soon I had reached the cave, where I quickly told Ellie, Dad, Sid and Buck. They took off to the waterfall to help Peaches and Mango but they made me stay behind. I went over to Luna and sat with her for some time.

"Uncle Crash and Uncle Eddie are back." Luna informed me.

"When did they come?" I asked.

"Oh, some time in the night I suppose." She said carelesly.

"Right." I said, padding over to the Uncles. They were sitting by Letia and Keshia, clinging to their hands.

"They'll be better by tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Really?" Eddie asked hopefully.

"That's what Auntie Ellie said." I shrug. They didn't seem to hear me after when I was talking about Peaches. Their hearts were set on the possum girls getting better. They had met Crash and Eddie in a battle our herd had with a pack. Letia and Crash had hit off right away, bonding over pranks. Soon they started dating. Eddie and Keshia hadn't hit off right away but there was a spark. Keshia was shy, not like her twin. Eddie brought out confidence in Keshia, it was like he had re-made her. Soon they had started dating too.

Suddenly, Mango came staggering in. He was leaning on Peaches and Ellie for support. They layed him down against the wall of the cave, where Ellie tended to his wounds. She sprayed water and mixed berries in to sooth any pain. After, she treated the possum sisters. I went and sat with Luna and she whispered to me,

"I'm cursed, I did this... all of it."

* * *

**Heyya guys! Been a while since I've done one of these end-talky... things. But yeah, :) Hope you like so far and I'm grateful, no I'm ****_super _****grateful, to those reviewers. Especialy the regular ones like ****_MusicRocks807_**** and **_**artisticgurl**_**, so thank you loads! *Huge hugs!* By the way, I'm sorry if I spell things wrong or miss letters, I keep on hitting the wrong keys or not hitting them at all. I have nooooooo idea why but whattyever! 0_0**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Why do I do this? I do it EVERY chapter but yeah, I don't own anything except my own charcters and the plot.**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Poor Crash and Eddie, indeed! I'm sure Keshia and Letia will be alright (Hint, hint). Mango was brave and in the last chapter I really wanted to get in on the Peaches and Mango love stuff. I think I made Ethan a bit too extreme but yeah :) Thanks for saying about the story being awesome, you guys make me want to carry on!**

**artisticgurl-'Cow' and 'FruitFace' were the first to come to my mind xD I don't think cows were around in the Ice Age but whatever! The cheese is being layed a bit heavy on poor Luna. (If you get what I mean, which you probably don't because I just made that up xD)**

**shiralover-It's fine you don't review every chapter! School is tricky and I just started back yesterday from the Easter Holiday so I won't be uploding as much as I could. I'll try to wrap the story around to Shira but this is mostly about the cubs. Either way Shira shall return!**

**Author's Note- I am English so instead of writing Mom/Mommy I will write Mum/Mummy and other English-y words. (English-y is not what I mean xD I just made that up)**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

"Your right," Onami hissed. "It is your fault. So your going to make it up to the herd."

"But how?"

"I'll wake you at night."

"Then?"

"You'll see."

I sighed and went over to the possums. It wasn't like Onami to be so mean but it was probably my fault... again. My curse was making him... moody. Or is the word stroppy? Irritated? Grouchy?

"Luna!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked shortly.

"Well, you know how your all magical and everything." Uncle Eddie started.

"And have healing powers..." Crash trailed off waiting for a reply.

"I know what you want, I'll try my best." I sigh, looking into Letia's eyes. Her eyes were shut but that didn't stop me. I reached down into her soul, cleansing it from the darkness. Everyones soul is different. Letia's was wild and active. Soon I was drawn back into myself propaery. I didn't wait to see if Letia came around, I had jumped right into Keshia's Soul. Her's was quiet and steady yet there was a feeling of confiedence in the air. After a few minutes I came back into me again. Letia slwoly stood up, she looked really shook up. Crash ran to her and they hugged for a few minutes. Eddie's glance didn't leave Keshia as he was waiting for her to wake. I noticed he was holding something behind his back...

"E-Eddie?" Keshia asked faintly before opening her eyes. Slowly she rose to her feet. Instead of hugging her, Eddie got down on one knee.

"Keshia, you make me complete. I love with you with all my heart and know your alive... Well, will you marry me?" Eddie askes.

"Oh Eddie! Of course!" Keshia grinned. Eddie and Keshia hugged it out for a few minutes before the sun started to set. "You do know I was always alive... right?"

"Who cares? My sisters getting married!" Letia beamed.

"Well actually..." Crash got down on ne knee as well. "Letia, your my angel, my queen. If you died, so would I. Your everything to me. Will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOSH! YES! YES! _YEEEEESSS_!" Letia shouted.

"Woah, what's going on?" Ellie and Daddy asked as they walked over to us.

"We're getting married!" Keshia and Letia grinned, jumping up and down.

"Oh Manny, I miss you..." I heard Ellie mutter.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her. "He'll be back soon."

_(Night)_

"Luna? Luna!" Onami hissed from the darkness.

"Mugh." I grumbled.

"That's not even a word!" Onami said with a eye roll.

"What do yo-"

"Shhhh!

"Okay, now what do you actually want?"

"Follow me."

I crept after him and when we were a safe distance from the cave he looked me in the eyes. I knew what we was going to do, I had saw it in a vision dream but it wasn't clear at all. It was short and fuzzy. I waited for Onami to speak, which took quite a while. For quite a few minutes we ended up just staring at each other. I only just had enough will power to stop myself from shouting _'AWAAAKKKKWAAARRRDDD_!'.

"Well?" I asked after a while.

"Where are we going?" He asked back.

"How should I know?" I sighed.

"You must have had a vision. You know we're going on a hunt for Mummy."

"How do you know she's not... gone?" I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'dead'.

"Oh come on, we both know she's alive." He said with a slight smile.

"Your right. Which way we going then?" I asked.

"Your going to tell me." He said simply.

"What?!" I asked, stunned.

"Make your self have a vision." Onami ordered.

"I can't!" I said stuborly.

"If you cared about Mummy you would! Why are you so stuborn? You won't even bother to try! If we don't find Mummy it's your fault! Wait, It's already your fault! Why did you have to be cursed? Now you've ruined everything, just like always!" Onami raged at me.

That stung. But I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. It's not Onami saying that. It's my curse making him say what he is... isn't it? Instead of running away like a cowards or bursting into tears, I faught back. With words.

"You go on and on about how everythings my fault but look at your self! Soto caught you and Mummy pounced to save you so maybe everythings YOUR fault! And don't pretend you completely understand my powers like there your own, 'cos there not! Stop thinking you know everything when you don't! Just because Daddy is prouder than you, that dosen't mean anyone else is. Now stop saying things that aren't true you bum-faced pig! And for the record, I do care about Mummy. Way more than you." After yelling that, I stomped off.

Onami had always been older. Obviously. He thought that he knew 'what was best' for me but he didn't. He thought he was really smart but everyone knew how stupid he was compared to me. I was just so sick of him always bossing me around but I didn't mean any of the bad things I said about him either. It wasn't Onami fault he's bossy. He's protective and caring. He just wants me to be... safe. It was my curse that made him boom out on me like that. Despite all that, I don't turn back to Onami. I still have my pride. Anyway, would my visions come if I tried to force it? Only one way to find out.

I concentrate hard, even though I'm not sure what I'm concentrating on. Power. That's what I'm concentrating on. It's building up and up and up and... nothing happens. I realise the energy and open my eyes. It's swirling around me? Colours of the rainbow and more were twirling in beautiful patterns and then when it looks like it's over it, it jumps on to me. I feel myself being drawn out of my body and into a vision...

* * *

_"Luna?"_

_"Mummy!"_

_"Darling..."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Come, come with me..."_

_"Wait! I'm coming! Wait for me!"_

_I squeeze under some rocks and into a cave. I've seen this cave once before. I can't remember but it'll come to me... I hope. There's Mummy! I'm running over to her but then I stop dead. Something curled up to her. It's little and black with green glowing orbs..._

_"M-Mummy?"_

_"Why? Luna why are you cursed?"_

_"But... I'm not!"_

_"Why do you tell your self that?"_

_"B-because it's true!"_

_"Is it? Are you cursed? Tell me!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Tell me now, Luna!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"M-Mummy?"_

_She dosen't answer. She watches the tears fall down my face. She's nuzzling the thing curled up to her and then I realise..._

* * *

**_DUH DUH DUUHH! _This. Is. A. CLIFFHANGER! If you figure out the surpirse, keep it to yourself so it's not spoiling the next chapters. Hope your enjoying the story and I'm sorry I can't update as much as I use to but it will probably be everyday _(__Still)_ but if not it will be every two days. Please tell me what you think and what YOU want to happen next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own charcters and the plot**

**Title: The Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-You're right, I can't say what the 'black thing' is. Anyway being curious is good! That's how I came across fanfiction in the first place! It is sad that the cubs were fighting but they wouldn't be human-um, animals-if they didn't. After all they are siblings. *Shrugs***

**artistgurl-The green orbs are kinda a metophor, Manny hasn't returned to the herd yet from after all the chaos with Sotos pack and when they got seperated. Lastly, what do you think about Onami? Glad to know you understand about the cheese xD**

**shiralover-Cliffhangers are amazing, they keep everyone on edge and wanting more! Sometimes I don't know what I'd do with out them when I want to end chapters. Thanks for not saying what the 'curled up thing' is! I'm sure you'll find out quite soon.**

**Guest-Meh, meh, meh. I'm not sure if you'll find out what the thing curled up with Shira was in this chapter. I make up my chapters as I go, with very little planning. The words flow easier that way. **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

"Luna? Where are you? This isn't funny!" I yelled into the darkness. I waited for a reply. Nothing. "I'm sorry!" I yell less confidently. I wondered aimlessly into the forest, just waiting to stumble across Luna. I wasn't sure what came over me when I said the things I did. It was like a dark shadow that couldn't-wouldn't-be lifted. It came across alot when I was near Luna. I felt the darkness draw upon me again, even though Luna wasn't here. As I stumbled over fallen branches, I tripped over a something... someone. A dead body? No, it was breathing faintly. I circled the body slowly. Something about it was... I shook the thought out of my head before I had even finished it. It was just some random animal that had eaten too much berries but there's something still familiar about the saber. Her patterned silver fur and how she's just the tinniest bit smaller than me... _LUNA! _It was Luna! How did I not reconise her? It was my twin sister and I didn't realize who she was.

"Luna?!" I whispered, poking her. She groaned slightly and opened her pale green eyes. "Are.. are you okay?"

"Yes," She groaned. "I feel like I could run a marathon, jump over mountains and beat the stink out of Sid."

"Oh, well it's good to know your alright." I chirped.

"Idiot!" She hissed. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Whatever." I said helping her up. "What happened?"

She hesitained for a brief moment before choking up a answer. "I forced a vision."

"Told you so." I said stubornly.

"I saw Mummy," She whispered, ignoring me. "She was in a cave. The cave was covered by something like a land slide but I had been there before. The vision was different from any I've had before. Normally, I'm there but no can see or hear me. I watch the future me doing whatever it is, or the future me isn't there and I just watch whoever it is."

"So what was different?"

"I was living it."

"Thats..."

"Crazy? Weird? Un-realistic? Cursed?" She said the last word so quietly I had to strain to hear it. It was true I thought Luna was cursed but I wouldn't bring it up, not now.

"Anything else?"

"Well, Mummy was there and we spoke. There was also this..."

"This what?"

Luna swallowed nervously. Tension rising. I could have screamed out at her to tell me what 'this' was.

"Nothing."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?"

"I-it dosen't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"N-no and i-if we-"

"If we what?"

"If we find Mummy then you'll se 'it' for your self."

"Which way?"

"What?"

"Which way?"

"I don't know."

"For pitys sake, Luna!"

"I-its a cave."

"And?"

"The entrance is blocked."

"And?"

"And Mummys inside the cave."

"And?"

"And I don't know anything else!"

"Seriously! Your so weak."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"When you said that it triggered a memory."

"Okay..."

"Say something else."

I thought for a moment. Did she mean something mean? "Uh, you're so stupid, Luna!"

"Yes, that's it! I've got the vision coming through!"

I mumbled how mad she was but tried not to disturb her. Visions were visions, after all. I waited for her vision to 'end'. After 5 minutes or so, she openbed her eyes.

"I know where Mummy is."

* * *

**_HOOOOOOOORAAAAAYYYYY_****! *Partying like there no tomorrow!* Everythings gonna be fine! Everythings gonna work out! Luna will save the day! No more twists or cliffhangers! ****_Or maybe I'm lying..._**

**_P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! Homework is taking over my life D: Save me someone!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my Own charcters and the plot!**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-It's funny, I reminded you of maths homework you had to do but after reading your review, you reminded me of science homework and desgin homework! Both in for monday, too! *Crying eyes out* It's just not fair, damn homework! Meh, I can't say if I;m lying or not *Evil laugh* Anyway, I'm definately a expert on sibling fights as I have a older brother and younger sister but I manage :)**

**artisticgurl-It's a shame Luna gets hurt when she forces visions but some may say it serves her right *Shrugs* The 'thing' and Shira will come out of their deep, dark hiding spot when the time is right... *Evil laughs* All your questions shall be answered... Eventually.**

**shiralover-Damn homework! I could be doing so much more with my stroies and do longer chapters if it wasn't for damn homework!**

**Guest-Don't worry about the curled up thing for all shall be reveled when the time is right! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**"I know where Mummy is."**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

"Where?" Onami demanded.

Instead of answering, I made my way through the forest - heading back to the herd. Onami wouldn't like what he saw when we found Mummy. Maybe I fainted with pain in my vision, but it could have been shock. Every second was painful when I forced the vision but that was the least of my worries. Mummy was curled up with that -

"Luna!" Onami snapped me out of my thoughts before I had even finished them.

"Yes?" I asked carefully.

"We're not going to Mummy, are we?"

"Well I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought. Take me to Mummy."

"Look, you might not like what you see when we get there..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I can't say..."

"Why?!"

"I might be wrong..."

"No. Your never wrong. Now stop holding back."

"I'm not saying."

"Yes, you are!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"FINE! Just tell me where Mummy is and I'll go on my own."

"No. We're going together." I finaly decide.

"Good. Now which way?"

"North-West."

"Okay, we hve till daybreak before the herd notice that we're gone. We stop for food or water only when we need to, any questions?"

"Do I get to lead the way?"

"No. Tell me where Mummy is and I'll lead."

"What? That's not fair!"

"I'm older, stronger and faster."

"Grrrr."

"Come on, we're waisting moonlight."

"Alright. Remember the cave?"

"What cave? How am I supposed to remember a cave that you haven't told me any thing about?!"

"It's the cave where you showed me the sparkle thingy that was really big and was inside the wall of the cave."

"The cave with the Diamond inside?"

"Yeah but I still don't think that calling it 'Diamond' will catch on."

"Whatever. The cave as covered by a landslide, remember?"

"Yes I remember! I think your the one who needs to remember I used my powers to save us from getting crushed!"

"Calm down! Lets just get moving."

We traveled silently towards the cave where Mummy was. Maybe I was wrong? It might not have been that cave and how could Mummy have gotten inside when it was covered by loads of rocks? Soon my thoughts wondered back to the green orbs peaking out of the thing curled up with Mummy. My eyes weren't that shade of green. Mine were a pale green and nowhere near as pretty as the emerald shade the orbs of the 'thing' that was curled up to Mummy were.

"We're about to stop going up the mountain, this time make sure you don't get lost in your day dream... like last time." Onami called to me.

"Right." I muttered.

We started to scramble up some rocks. More had came since the last time we were here. After a while we were about a quater of the way there.

"Just another quater of the way till we get there!" I grinned. Onami didn't reply as he was too busy concentraiting. I heaved myself up onto a rock. It started sliding slowly beneth my paws.

"O-Onami!" I screamed. He looked back at me before jumping down onto my rock.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled. He pushed me off the rock and I clung onto another for dear life. Looking back, Onami was still on the rock. It slipped down the edge of the mountin and... Onami was gone.

Tears fell from my eyes as I screamed his name. Why was I cursed? Why did I put him in danger? Just as I climbed up onto a safer rock, I saw a paw. Two paws... clingling to the rock below mine.

"L-Luna?"

"Hang on!"

I layed down flat on my stomach, reaching as far down as I could. My paws grabbed his. I pulled with all my strength and he came tumbling up. We kept moving to a safe ledge where we could talk properly.

"How are you not dead?"

"Didn't you see me? When the rock had just fell down the side of the mountain, I leaped off and grabbed onto another rock! It was such a rush!"

"I'm so sorry!"

We hugged it out, tears coming from both our eyes. I didn't mention the curse and how I put him in danger... I couldn't tell him properly about it now. I would have to wait till the time was right to repeat what Lotus had said to me... Maybe I should blame Sabeena for the curse she passed down onto me? Lotus had once told me that she had a sister called Sabeena that was killed. She never said how but I know it was brutal. She told me Sabeena had a gift and a curse like me. She saw things, she healed and she helped people but with her gift came a curse. Things around her went wrong. People would have bad things happen to them and Sabeena could kill others with just two words... Exactly like me.

"I think we sould keep going, it's not far now." Onami smiled.

"Whatever you say." I smirked.

We stumbled and tumbled over more and more rocks till we finaly came to the spot. The spot where there was once a cave. Now there was just rocks covering up the entrance... covering up my hope of ever finding Mummy.

* * *

**Uh Oh! That dosen't sound too good... but this is Ice Age so there must be a happy ending... or maybe not? *Evil laugh* I shall reveal all in time... or not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:What do you think? -_-**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**aristicgurl-Don't worry a fruitcake about the cubs! Everything will work out fine in this chapter. Actually I'm lying. A 'horrible' surprize is in wait. Just wondering, who's your fav Ice Age characters? Mine are Diego, Granny, Shira and Gutt. I know Gutt's the bad guy and everything but I love his voice! I don't know why but when I was watching it for the first time, I was so surprized his voice was so clear and everything. I excpected it to be all musky and drunk xD That's probably because I absoultely love pirates of the caribbean and watch it so much though! I read that in 2015 a new film for Pirates of the Caribbean shall be coming out, but I can't wait that long!**

**shiralover-YAY! New update! I love writing for you guys and I very berry love replying to my reviews :3 But I probably wouldn't ever be able to become all professinal and stuff! Random Question: Do you like Tinker Bell? I love the movies and I'm thinking of doing some stories for it aswell as my Ice Age ones! Apparently, in 2014 a new Tinker Bell movie shall be coming out! WOOOOOOO!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

The cave. Gone.

Mummy. Gone.

Luna's curse. Still here.

It had to be the curse. Whyh else would a cave just suddenly disapear? I glanced over at Luna who was looking uneasy. She leaned against me so she wouldn't fall and started eyeing the stoney wall where the cave use to be. I gave a deep sigh and thought about how hopeful I had been at the star of this 'adventure'. I couldn't help wondering if it was the curse. It would explain it after all. Slowly, Luna gained her balance and padded over to the mountain edge where a cave once was. She ran one paw down a rock.

"The landslide." She whispered.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"The landslide!"

"Luna your a genius!"

"We haven't got much time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn around."

Slowly, I turned myself around. The sun was peaking out from the sea. The clouds were shades of pinks, oranges and reds. One by one, the stars slowly vanished from the sky, which was becoming lighter and lighter at every second. Time was running out.

"The herd!" I whispered. They would be sick with worry when they found us gone. Especially Dad. He had stopped eating when he thought Mummy was dead. He only carried on with his life because he had me and Luna. He was quieter and less cheerful but he would always play with me and Luna when he saw us.

"That's not all." Luna shuddered.

I was about to ask what she was talking about when I saw what she meant. Soto's pack. Me and Luna was standing on a ledge but under it was a trail up to the top. Sabers with revenge in their eyes were making their way up. To us.

"Now what!" I asked quietly.

"I know..." Luna muttered. She ran her paw down a rock again. Then I glanced away for half a second. When I looked back... she was gone.

"L-Luna! W-were are y-you?" I whispered anixously. I ran over to the spot she was standing in a few seconds ago. Not a clue anywhere. I scanned the rough edged wall for some kind of hint. My eyes landed on a gap at the bottom. More than a gap. A small saber or a cub could just about slip under and inside the cave... if it was still a cave. For all I knew it could have been filled with rocks or a deadly mini-saber pack could of made there den there. I pondered on my thoughts for half a minute before sliding under. What I saw was amazing. It was like a hidden cave under a waterfall but this was behind boulders. I spotted the glistering diamond out the corrner of my eye but didn't look at it properly. My eye was fixed on Mummy. She was laying at the back of the cave. Luna leaned against me for support.

"This... my vision." She whimpered.

I didn't understand what she meant. She said as if she was scared but what was there to be scared of? We found Mummy and everything was back to normal... wasn't it? The adventure was over, we were safe and no horrible surprizes! That was what I thought untill I looked back at Mummy. My eye fell upon a black thing with green orbs peaking out of it's head.

A cub.

* * *

**... Wow. What do you think of a ****_cub_****? I hope the surprize didn't disapoint! I came up with the idea ages ago but wasn't sure wether to use or not. I had a huge mental debate with myself and if you was watching me you would have thought I was completely mad or somwthing. Sorry about not updating in a few days but there was school. French homework, maths homework and a huge dinner line for the new slush puppie machine they just got at school. But I promise the next update shall be tomorrow or the day after and if not then... well you can pick what I wear for my funeral.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:Seriously? Why do I bother with this?**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-Yay, new reader! *High Fives!* Thanks for ya review! I can not reveal any secrets about the cub but you will find out more in this chapter! Well actually, I can't quite answer any of those questions! Keep reviwing and I'll keep updating, deal? ;D**

**shiralover-Your so kind! People like you make me want to carry on with my writing and not just leave my stories hanging for more than a few days. I think if you started writing a finfiction for anything you would end up being surprized at just what you can do. Take little baby steps and decide wether you want to plan out chapter by chapter, the whole story or just wing it! To be honest, winging it isn't as bad as you may think! Since your dyslexic I think you should start reading books with fewer pages. In my school libary there is special books that are just for dyslexic people. Reading helps alot and I was hopeless at writing and reading when I was little but eventually ended up like I am today! My nose is always in a book now and people at school are learning from me (as weird as it may sound) one girl decided to start reading the hunger games because I nagged her so mucch to start reading and another has started to read a big book to! It turns out I'm quite inspartinal xD _P.S. Most of my spelling is wrong so try not to copy most my spelling xD!_**

**artisticgurl-I really hope I've not disapointed anyone with that little twist! Some storries your just waiting and waiting for the big surprize and it ends up being such a disapointment. Peaches was soooooo cute in Ice Age 3 when she was born and I love her in Ice Age 4. I love how her and the other mammoths speak as well. I thought it was great how Sid's family came back, even if it was just for a few minutes. I liked how Louis was all brave and cute at the end when he saved Peaches! He as awesome!**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

"Onami! Luna!" Mummy quickly picked up the cub by the scruff of it's neck and ran over to us. Onami left me and ran towards Mummy. They embraced each other in a quick hug before Mummy was inviting me to join.

"Luna my baby girl! Come to me my sweetheart!"

"Obviously I'm not your baby girl," I growled. "What. Is. That?"

Mummy hesitatied before answering. I saw a flash of doubt in her blue eyes.

"This is your sister. She was born a few days after Soto's pack attacked." Mummy explained.

"It's been weeks and you never thought of returning home?!" I shouted.

"I was planning to but Soto's sabers were-"

"Save it! You can go replace me but I don't care! Have your little baby but she will never be my sister. Ever!"

I ran out of the cave, slipping under the gap. I heard Onami running after me but not Mummy. She didn't want to leave her precious little cub behind. I knew this was coming. I had seen it in my vision but I never thought it would be such a horrible surprize. I thought I could tell myself I was wrong but deep down I knew it was coming. Onami didn't seem to mind anywhere as near as I did. Maybe if the cub was a boy then it would have been different. Maybe he would have been running away instead of me.

I stumbled down the mountain trail carelessly. Onami wasn't following me now. Probably because he had a brand new sister instead of me. The cub was jet black. No, she was darker. The darkest shade of black for her pelt, not a speck of any other colour anywhere. Her green eyes were like emerald orbs. Such a rich shade of green and much nicer than my pale green. Suddenly, I was falling.

Down and down and down and BANG!

Pain shot through my body. I felt blood trickling over my body. I groaned loudly, hopeing for someone to hear. And they did.

But it was the wrong someone.

"Lookie what we got here."

"It's that cub again."

"She belongs to that saber we're lookin' for."

"What we do with it?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see who the unpleasent voices belonged to. Soto's pack.

"Get away from me or else!" I roared. I failed to raise screams of terror. The sabers were laughing at me.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to do anything... drastic. We have sabers everywhere and if you do anything to us, little one, they will kill everyone you care about."

"What. Do. You. Want. WITH ME!" My temper was flamming. How dare they threaten me! I've killed a whole pack before with two words and they thought they could threaten me?!

"We've been tracking your mother on the mountain. Just a hour ago I was going up the trail looking for her with two other sabers. If we have you, she'll come out of hiding."

"Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just something..."

"What?"

"A thing..."

"What thing?"

"Something..."

"What thing that's something are you talking about?!"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Tell me!"

"Alright," I grin smugly. "It's a thing that's something that's somewhere."

"YOU LITTLE -"

"That's what you get from me when you want to hurt my family!" I yell before spitting in his face. My spit landed right in his eye. Bullseye. While I had my chance I started running wildly. I laughed as I ran, proud that I had out smarted a saber that was a decade older than me, if not more. I had a talent with words, noone in the herd ever took me on in a argument.

I found myself running the way home. I heard sabers catching up with me so I started running faster. I wasn't gifted in physical things, unlike Onami. I ran in a zig zap pattern around the trees, it seemed like it was helping me loose the other sabers. Soon I was certain I had lost them but that didn't stop me running. I had to be sure. Before I knewn it, I had bumped into something. It was small and made me loose my balance. I just about crushed the little weasle.

"L-Luna!"

I stumbled onto my feet and looked at the weasle that knew my name. Buck!

"Buck? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Actually, I'm with Ro."

"Rose is out here too?"

"Yep. We all are."

"Why?!"

"Looking for you and ya brother of course!"

"B-but..."

"Rose! Look what just almost curshed me!"

"If it was that antelope again then I'll beat th-" Rose grumbled as she made her way through the bushes. She was about to carry on before she looked up and saw me. "My golly! It's lil' Luna!"

"Ugh... yeah." I mumbled.

"Where's Onami?"

"T-there was some trouble..."

* * *

**Yay! I uploaded today and that means no funeral! Anyway, tell me what ya thinkin' and what ya want next! Reviews are appreciated but it's not the end of the world if you don't review. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers and I wish you all the luck in any projects you guys are working on! See you in chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:Everyone knows I don't own Ice Age!**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**shiralover-Happy to be of help! I've read your story so far and your doing great! The cubs sound quite cute in your story too :) If you have a request for something to happen in my story, don't be shy! xD**

**artisticgurl-haha, glad I gave you a little surprize! I need to wrap this story up after a few more chapters but it can wait! Hope you really really enjoy this chapter and everything! Any special requests for something you want to happen just come right out with 'em. Personally, I wouldn't mind if a certain pack of sabers all go and fall of a cliff... **

**The South's Best-*Shakes hand* Good doing bussiness with ya xD Deal or no deal, I'll always carry on updating either way. I wanted the cub to look like a modern day panther with a really dark pelt and lovely green eyes. At first I couldn't decide if it was going to be a tiger or panther but in the end I just went with a panther! You'll have to see about Shira, after all she has Onami and the un-named cub to protect as well. I think Luna may have reached safety so at least one good thing came outta the last chapter!**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

"Onami, get back in here! It's not safe out there!" Mummy hissed at me from the cave.

"But Lu-"

"She's gone. Now get back in here before those sabers find you!"

I quietly crawled back into the cave. Mummy came over to me with _that _cub. She hugged me tight before whispering into me fur.

"She'll be fine. She braver than she thinks. She's stronger than she thinks. And by far she's the wittiest out of us all."

"But I have to go after her!"

"No. Listen,Onami. Soto's pack are out there looking for me. I can't risk giving away our hiding spot or they'll kill us."

"But they'll kill Luna!"

"Onami! That's enough!"

"No! It's not fair! She needs me and she has that curse!"

Mummy stiffened when I said the last word but she softened too. She started licking the cheek of the cub before speaking again.

"She believes she's cursed but untill she admits to herself she's not cursed then it'll go."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Okay," I sighed deeply. "So, um, tell me the story of the cub."

Mummy gave a short laugh then smiled gentely. "Well, during the attack I ran. I ran after Soto, the saber that was chasing you. Letia and Keshia flew off your backs and hit Soto right in his face. After they were swept away again. I took a risk and pounced, then I managed to pin down Soto. You must have dissapeared after because I didn't see you anywhere at all. Soto slashed at me but I slashed back. Harder. Soon, I had a chance to escape and I sprinted for the mountains."

"Wow." I breathed. Dad was wrong then, Soto did slash at Mummy but obviously she was alve!

"Well actually, I followed the moon and it took me to the mountains. I'll be honest, I knew I was pregnant at the time. But before any of that happened I found a cave. I was very lucky to have found it actually."

"So... what's the cub called?"

"I haven't given her a name yet. I was planning to when I got back to the herd but it was always to dangerous to try. I was sorta surprized it was only one cub, normally it's 2-3 in a litter but sometimes 4-6."

"I think we should call her... Zosla."

"Zosla." Mummy repeated. "It's beautiful."

I cuddled up to Zosla and she cuddled back. I decided I liked my new sister. More than anything ever. The night went on and I eventually fell asleep next to Zosla. I knew Mummy was teanse but I thought nothing of it. Maybe I should have questioned it but at the time it meant nothing...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to explain about the cub and how Shira got here more so you'd understand! But, hey! Thank goodness it's the weekend! WOOOOO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**Shiralover-Don't worry! I'll always continue wether the whole world hates me or not! I take it your enjoying the story so far? Hope your writing is going well, I haven't been able to read it so far but I will get around to it! And if I don't, then my nicknames not Fruitcake! xD**

**Musicrocks807-YAY! Your back! I can honestly say... I missed you! Hope your french test went well, french had never been one of my best subjects. And, what else was I going to say? Oh yes, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Hope you had a fantastic hyrax Birthay! The idea of Zosla just popped my head some time ago but I had a huge mental argument with myself on wether or not I should zap her in the story. Luna has her reasons for hating Zosla so much and I think we'll get into that some moe in this chapter. Suppose this chapter will star Luna more than anyone else but you'll have to read it before I spoil everything!**

**artisticgurl-Glad you like the name Zosla! I completely made it up! I had my heart set on a 'Z' name soI just worked with it :D You'll see what happens with Luna and the herd in this chapter, maybe a surprize? But then again, maybe not. Shira dosen't know about Lotus and I dread what will happen when she finds out! I guess it's up to me to decide everyone's fate, even if it's not for the best. I suspect Diego to be leaping with joy when he knows that Shira is alive!**

**The South's Best-Right then. We offically have ourselves a deal! I was doing this endangered animal thing at school in one of the lessons and I found some gorgeous pics of big cats. I wanted to do a snow leopard but that wouldn't work as well considering Shira sorta is one. In the end I decided on a panther mostly because she wouldn't look like any of the other sabers. she won't be able to speak just yet but I'm sure she'll get onto that soon enough. Soto is dead, Luna killed him in a earlier chapter (Chapter 6) but his pack are on a mission for revange. Though, maybe not quite on Luna as they're sorta afraid of her more than some of the other members of the herd. Hope that answered your question!**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

"What trouble?" Rose demanded.

"Well... well, um..." I was at a loss for words. How was I supposed to explain everything that happened? All the pain I was feeling and the jealousy.

"Start for tthe begining." Buck smiled.

"But don't dally around to much." Rose frowned.

"Okay, well. Me and Onami went looking for Mummy. Some stuff happened and blahh blahh blahh. We found Mummy in a cave. Some more stuff kinda happened then in the forest I saw Soto's pack. They wanted to get Mummy but I managed to escape them. I ran here." I explained quickly.

"Luna, in those 'blahh blahh blahh' bits, was there something important that you didn't tell us?"

"Umm..." I hesitated before answering properly. "We had some trouble getting to the cave Mummy was in."

"And?" Buck and Rose asked together.

I sighed before giving in. "Mummy has another cub."

"What? Shira has another?" Buck asked carefully.

"Yes. She was pregnant before the whole saber attack thing. She said the cub was born a few days after."

"Anything else?" Rose asked.

"I ran away. And I may have said a few things..."

"Oh, poor lil' Luna!" Rose suddenly sighed. "I know how you feel."

"N-no. No you don't! No one understands!"

"Shhh, sweetie it's okay. I had a lil' sissy born after me. I never treated her right and it was all outta that damn jealousy!"

"Sorry to interupt ladies. The rest of the herd dosen't know that Lunas here." Buck said.

"Right! Of course! Forget about me and my backstory, we need the herd to know about Luna! Come on, sweet pea."

Buck and Rose lead me back to the cave. I hesitated while Buck and Rose went in. What if the herd didn't want me back? I poked my head in to the cave. Peaches was crying next to Ellie. Granny was craddling a pineapple. Crash and Eddie were sulking at the back of the cave with Letia and Keshia. It would brighten things up if they saw me... wouldn't it? After all, Peaches was crying for a reason. Before reveling myself, I heard Buck utter a few words to Ellie. Straight away she perked up and whispered something to Peaches. She stopped crying and looked in my direction. I didn't have enough time to hide.

"LUNA!" Was all I heard before being hugged to death.

"C-can't breath!" I muttered.

"Oh Luna! I'm so happy you're alive!" Crash and Eddie grinned.

"Thanks. I'm glad I am to." I said with a hint of sarcasem.

"That my grand-kiddies? Give me some love! That pineapples useless!" Granny exclaimed, swiping me into a big hug.

"We'll go get Diego!" Keshia said, running of the cave with Leshia.

"Daddy!" I cheered.

"Yes but listen dear. Your Daddy was very upset and stopped eating so he might not look like himself, okay?" Ellie explained. "Oh and where's Onami?"

My heart sunk at the Onami's name. I had abandoned my brother. But he had the devil-cub, he probably loves her more than anything ever.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and sorry it took a while to come up! Got more homework to do, UGH! English, maths and french homework, but I've probably got more in for tomorrow that I've forgoten so I'll end up with detention. But, ah well, my life could be worse.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: N-O Spells NO!**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Actually, I think we're preparing for a french test or something D: Hope your speaking went well, I hate them. Especaily in English because everyon could actually understand what I'm saying, where in french they may not have a clue! Personaly, I think Lunas a drama queen xD I suppose the herd won't find out about Shira untill next chapter or maybe more. I take it in turns with the characters, so one chapter it's Onami and the next is Luna. Eventualy, it will be Zosla. That lucky little cub! Onami's not gonna say about Lotus for a while... I hope!**

**artisticgurl-This sorty does have it's ocasianal ups and downs! Diego will look bad. So it will not be good. At all... I feel a little gilty because I'm so mean to a lot of the charcaters!**

**The South's Best-I always thought Shira was more snow leopard than saber, except with the teeth. Soto is so evil! I never liked him, I actually thought his voice was kinda posh - as weird as that may sound. School is such a bore. So much homework even though we do so much work a school. You won't be finding out about Diego yet but I'll give you an exclusive hint ;) It's bad. Very bad. Luna may keep it a secret that theres another cub but then again, two weasles already know. Everything else is a deadly secret... DUH DUH DUHHH!**

**shiralover-I'll get around to your story when I have the time. Hope it's going well.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

I woke up with one thing on my mind. Food. Who knows how long it has been since I last ate?! Maybe a couple of hours at the least? How was I supposed to survive with out glorious FOOD!

"Eat up!" Mummy called as she entered the cave. It was like she read my mind! I ran over to her and looked down on a big, fat, juicy... fruit. Fruit. No antelope. Not even fish. Just fruit! I looked up at Mummy with big eyes, the way Luna had taught me.

"None of that! Eat your fruit, come on!" Mummy sighed.

"Why not meat?" I pleaded.

"Those sabers might find me if I take the time catching some antelope. Zosla, come eat up sweetie!"

Zosla skipped her way over to us. She was adorbale. Big green eyes, a modest smile and the sweetist nature. She reminded me of someone else but who? I started on a pineapple and then a mango. It made me think back to the herd. Dad, Ellie, Peaches, Manny, Crash, Eddie, Letia, Keshia, Granny, Buck, Rose, Mango and... and who else? Sid! Of course, how could I have forgotten him? What a big herd we were. My mind skipped to Lotus. Poor, poor Lotus. She looked exactly like someone except the eyes. Now who was that?

"Something on your mind?" Mummy asked, licking my cheek.

"Just thinking of the herd. You haven't met Mango and Rose, have you?" I asked.

"Don't think so." Mummy shrugged.

"Well Mango is Peaches boyfriend and he is so brave! He practically saved Peaches life! Then there's Rose. Rose, short for Rosemary. Long for Ro." I explained.

"Tell me about her." Mummy smiled.

"She's Buck's girlfriend!" I smirked.

"Oh la la!" Mummy giggled.

"I know, I don't think they'll admit it, though!" I laughed.

"M-M-Mummy?"

We were interupted by Zosla. She looked up at us with a smile planted firmly on her face, as if she knew just how clever she was.

"She spoke!" I gasped.

"Good girl! Say Onami?" Mummy said, patting Zosla on her head.

"O-Onam" Zosla mummbled.

"Not Onam! Say Onami." I grumbled.

"Onam, Onam, Onam!" Zosla chanted before letting out uncontrolable giggles.

"She remindes me of someone..." I breathed.

Mummy was about to reply but we were cut off.

"SHIRA? SHIRA! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! WE WON'T HURT YOU... MUCH!" A deep voice bellowed. I cowered back in fear. Mummy pushed me and Zosla to the back of the cave and clapped a firm paw over Zosla's mouth. I don't think she would have said anything, with or without Mummy's paw. She seemed clever enough to understand we were in danger.

"Stay." Mummy hissed at me before slowly and silently padding away from us. She went to a part of the cave that was facing outwards but away from the entrance. I never took my eye off her untill she disapeared. Just like that, she was gone. I sat there in shock for a short moment. Then I did what Mummy had said not to, and headed towards the spot where she disapeared. I followed her scent untill I hit my had on the edge of the cave. Out of the corrner of my eye, I spotted a gap under the wall. It was just like the other one where me and Luna had slipped under to find Mummy but this one was a bit bigger.

I still regret this till this very day. I slipped under the gap, leaving Zosla alone and unprotected.

* * *

**THANKYOU! To everyone reading this. I have 40 reviwes on this story and I am soooooooo grateful to you all out there! This is amazing! WOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM SO HAPPY! Oh and sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to build up the danger thats waiting ahead...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:A church mouse owns more than me... how sad is that?**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Hehe, I had french today! Learnt aload of 'afternoon' phrases. It's all nonsense to me and my friend said loads of people in France speak English anyway so yeah. Quite pointless learning french really. Glad your french test went well, though. Anyway, back to the story! Diego won't look well, Onami really shouldn't have left Zosla either. Poor little Zosla, a few weeks old and stuck in a cave all by herself. I'm actually thinking of doing her P.O.V instead of Onami's. Maybe intresting or it maybe a fail...**

**The South's Best-I seriously hate school, but what can you do? Well you could bunk but it's not much use really. Buck and Rose haven't told a soul... but Luna may. Onami isn't the brightest of sabers and was just really curious of where Shira was going and bringing Zosla with him would make everything harder by 10x as much. We'll find out about Shira when the time is right... meaning next chapter. It depends on what Zosla decides to do in the cave (or if she decides to go out the cave) that'll put her in danger.**

**artisticgurl-I'm actually very berry glad you noticed that Onami forgot about Luna! I kept throwing it in, hoping people might realise I meant Luna. Zosla is really taking her place even if she isn't meaning to!**

**shiralover-For your story think about what would happen if it was a movie. Look for insparation and think what would give it some twists. i think if you used speech marks it would be easier to follow too. Sometimes it gets a little mixed up in there but hey, you try your best just as everyone else does on FF ;)**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

"Luna? Where's Onami?"

"H-he is, umm-" I was interuptered by some figures entering the cave. Sid, Manny, Letia, Keshia and... Daddy. No not Daddy. This saber was way too thin. In fact, he looked as if he was almost dead. Dark rings hung under his sad eyes, his fur dirty and un-groomed. You could see his rib case, just about.

"D-Daddy?!"

"Luna!"

We ran to each other and hugged tight. I never wanted to let go but of course, all good things come to a end.

"What happened to you?" I asked slowly.

"I could say the same to you he said, his smile disapearing.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm fine!"

"Luna, you're so thin!"

"But so are you, you're way worse than me!"

Daddy would have replied when a saber entered the cave. Her eyes were chocolatey brown, her pelt a light shade of gold.

"Diego who's this?" She asked. I could pick up a small peaice of bitterness in her voice but no one else seemed to notice.

"My cub, Luna. Remember I told you about my cubs?"

"Oh." She muttered.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked rudely.

"I am Ronda." The saber replied smugly.

"That's a stupid name." I stated. Actually I may have liked the name a little if it didn't belong to... that.

"And Luna is a perfectly normal name, isn't it?" She growled.

"Anyway!" Ellie said breaking in. "Ronda is part of the herd."

Instead of replying, I went up to Daddy and whispered in his ear.

"I have something to tell you," Daddy seemed to tense at this. "Mummy is alive!"

"WHAT?" Daddy jumped up with joy. "WHERE! Take me to her Luna!"

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked practically.

"Oh, Uncle Manny! You came back to the herd after me and Onami left to find Mummy?" I asked.

"Well yes. But it's a long story."

"Come on! We need to find Shira!"

We all trailed out the cave and into the forest. Me and Daddy lead at the front but Ronda kept trying to walk between Daddy and me. Eventualy, she suceeded.

"Who is Shira?" Ronda growled slightly. Daddy lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

"My gorgeous, clever mate!" Daddy smiled.

"You know, a 'gorgeous, clever mate' is standing right here." Ronda smiled. I hated her. I actually hoped my curse would effect her and leave her laying dead at the bottom of a pit.

"You can be so funny sometimes you know." Daddy laughed.

"More where that came from." Ronda smirked and flirtatiously winked at him. She started walking closer to him too. I decided to butt in there, I mean who couldn't resist ruining everything for this cow-faced, Sid smelling wentch.

"Mummy has another cub. She said she missed you so much and could barely keep living without you. And she reminded you not to talk to any freaky, weird saberess." I gave a smirk at Ronda, who scowled back.

"Ah, she's still het up about that thing that happened with... what was her name? Hela?" Daddy asked.

"You've not told me the story yet. I don't know anything about Mummy's evil sister." I shrugged.

We didn't say much after that. Ronda kept on flirting with Daddy, who was oblivious to it all. Nightfall fell upon us quicker than I had hoped for. Manny and Ellie found a cave big enough for us all. Sid made a fire which we told stories around. Then I broke the news of Soto's pack hanging around the mountain. 'Not that it mattered' as Ronda carelessly put it. Soon we ended up falling asleep just before the fire finally went out.

_(Morning)_

I woke up alone. No, that's not true. Everyone was there but Daddy and Ragged Ronda, as I called her. Rose and Buck looked so cute together. I spotted the enganged possums all sleeping together too. I found Daddy and Ragged Ronda's tracks and managed to pick up Daddy's scent. I wasn't sure of Ronda's yet but I didn't fancy knowing it. I followed the trail till I came to some random clearing. I felt a dark presence in this clearing. It seemed as if some kind of serious murder or fight had taken place here. I felt a vision coming on but I held it back. It would probably just have shown me what happnened here.

My eye landed on Daddy and Ragged Ronda... kissing.

* * *

**That dosen't seem too good... at all. Poor, poor Luna! Her eyes can't ever un-see that! Nevermind, I was thinking if anyone had a request for something special to happen in the story, you could PM or put it in the reviews! After all, Fanfiction would be nothing with out you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Aye aye.**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Actually, the vision would have showed her the fight that happened between Shira and her sister Hela! It happened in that same clearing so I thought it might be intresting to see if anyone would pick up on that. Guess what I had at school today? A history test!**

**shiralover-Diego is very berry dumb! Yet things are never as they seem and Diego might not have been kissing Ronda. This chapter we'll zoom back to Onami and Zosla so you can't find out about Diego yet! *Evil Laugh***

**The South's Best-Wow. You. Completely. Nailed it! That was truly the best Buck impression ever! This chapter won't have so much to do with Diego so HAHAHAHAHA! If you read my first story, (That Lying, Cheating Saber? Warning: It's totally rubbish) the battle that happened at the clearing wasn't so much as a battle, more of a deadly fight. Shira killed her wakko sister there! I did mention her name in the last chapter to, just to make that sorta link ;) This chapter is through Zosla's eyes so hehehe. I hope it won't be a epic fail!**

**artisticgurl-Ronda is such a (Insert cursing here) cow xD Stubborn sabers are quite cute actually, but this saber is just the definiton of all the bad words I know! As much as we hate these kind of characters, we have to zap them in to spice up things!**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

"Onam?" I asked quietly.

"Ssshhh! Stay there!" Onami muttered at me. Before I could reply, he was gone. I was left all alone in this cave but it wasn't the first time. Mummy left me alone in there when she went to get food. Sometimes I followed her but she never knew. Mummy says I was gifted with my pelt, I could hide in the shadows and pry where I shouldn't.

For a few minutes I stayed where I was. I thought about the colours I see when I look at people. It's my secret, I can look at people and I see there auras. The other saber - Luna - had lots of dark colours, not a bright one in sight. She hated me when I did nothing to her. Luna was special though, she had powers more 'developed' than mine. I could feel the curse upon her and only in a certain amount of time, the curse would be mine. That was not fair. Onami, or Onam as I called him, had calm blue colours... and no powers. Mummy didn't either but a sister of hers did. A dead sister that was named Sabeena. Her life was cruely snatched away from her. Like Lotus. Mummy had told me about Lotus. She adored her younger sister but she didn't know what me and Onami know. I read Onami's thoughts earlier that night and found out all about her. I wondered why Mummy didn't just read her thoughts, after all reading thoughts is normal... isn't it?

Soon, I became bored so I started wondering aimlessly around the cave. Before lond sabers voices could be heard.

"This way! Her hiding spot is somewhere around here!"

Closer and louder the voices became.

"Here, it has to be!"

A few more steps and they'd be right in front of the gap. But they wouldn't be able to find such a hidden gap like that. Probably.

"Look! There's a hidden cave under that gap, Zeke you go under first!"

I slipped into the shadows and shut my eyes tight. My eyes often gave me away when I was hiding. Mummy said it was because of the shade of green they were, shame my eyes wasn't like Luna's.

"Search the place down! No corner un-searched and no rock un-turned!"

Damn. Why the hyrax did they have to find the cave? Slowly, I made my way towards the second entrance. In this case, it was a emergency exit. Slowly, carefully, steadily and... BANG!

_(Some time later...)_

"Where... where am I?" I asked as my vision cleared.

"Shut it!"

I recived a claw at my face for a answer. Blood dripped down from my cheek. I was about to say something when I thought better of it. Instead, I took in my surroundings. A waterfall, a lake, a forrest. The waterfall was some miles ahead of me and, obviously, the lake at the bottom of it. The forest was to my left and seemed to spread out quite far. 3 sabers were close to me, never taking a eye off me. Probably so I didn't escape.

"Don't speak untill you're spoken to an ddon't try to escape." One saber growled at me. I didn't want him to think I was scared but I didn't want to get clawed in the face again... so I spat in his eye. Probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done but hey, what would you have done?

"You'll pay you brat!" The saber roared at me. He actualy didn't say 'brat' he said something much worse. He was about to claw at me again but one of the other sabers stopped him.

"The new leader wants her alive, remember?" He said smugly.

"Well you know what I think of the new leader? He -"

"Remember that the new leader is the reason why we're getting our revenge? If it was you in charge we'd all be hiding in a corner, chewing on our own limbs." He smirked. When the mean saber looked away, the nice saber winked at me.

"I'm going to get this brat some food." The mean one growled before walking off.

There saber was one saber who hadn't said a word so far but to my surpirze, he started blabbering like anything!

"Listen, I'm Guy and that's Edd. We're getting you outta here kid! The new leaders off his plot and we're not sticking around to see each others deaths. Your name, kid?"

"Z-Zosla." I uttered.

"Righty-ho! We're off then, let's go!"

I followed Guy and Edd unceartainly. They must have noticed this because they told me if I stuck close to them I would be fine. Not exactly what I was worring about.

"Where's Mummy? And my brother!" I demanded.

"Look kid, they're driving a hard bargin. They still won't come out of hiding but I suppose that's alright. This is as far as Guy and me can take you good luck, kid. Don't head back to that cave either, our packs made it their den now. I suggest you go to a clearing North-West from here. I saw a odd herd staying there for a few nights. One of the cubs is related to you from what I could figure out from the new leader. The herd won't hurt you. Probably." He added the last word much more quietly. Before I had time to ponder any of this, Edd was pointing up at the night sky. "Follow that star, it'll take you North-West. Good luck, kid. I hope your ready for the danger your gonna face."

"I was born ready."

* * *

**AWESOME! My first chapter through Zosla's eyes. It looks like this story has split into 3 mini stories that'll join up again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:Same as always.**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-I think Zosla is one of my favourite characters that I've made before. I can't wait to write the bit where Zosla claims to be Diego's daughter! Luna might put in a few words to sway Diego into thinking that Zosla is lying too! History test went okay-ish actually, my hands ached soooo much after, though!**

**shiralover-So what did you think of the last chapter with Edd and Guy? I thought it might be nice if Zosla had a extra hand to help her out since she's so young and all. **

**artisticgurl-I thought it might be interesting if I made the cubs have powers, especially because my favourite type of books are fantasy. Zosla is definately a fighter and she's only a few weeks old! I love doing things like I did at the end of the last chapter because it makes you tingle inside with excitment and stuff!**

**The South's Best-Aww, you're so kind! Personaly I think 'Lying cheating Saber' was rubbish since it was my first story on FF. Hehehe, I didn't really think anyone would get that was where Shira killed Hela but it wouldn't have been the first thing that popped in your mind when you was reading. Guy and Edd may die... But I don't know if I'll bring them back into the story. Zosla might be next chapter so you'll find out then I guess. I've thought of a great way to end the story when the time is right! It will end up leading up to a sequeal too! Zosla's powers are quite like Luna's I suppose. Zosla can read minds and see people's auras while Luna has visions and can heal - Not to mention her curse!**

**Patricia-Hehe, I think you'll hate Ragged Ronda even more after this chapter! I've read most the stories with those saber girls in actually. Mara was the one who hangs out with bears? Elisa was Diego's new mate after he thought Shira was dead? Obviously I know who Hela is ;) Mikayla was from the story that I think is by MusicRocks807? If I had to pick a favourite out of them all it would be... Elisa? After all she was only Diego's mate because they all thought Shira was dead. I almost feel sorry for her because when Shira was back Diego abanodened her sorta.**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

Daddy and Ronda... KISSING? Before they noticed me, I dodged into the bushes nearby. Just when I was safe, Daddy pulled away from Ronad and slappped her!

"Ronda, we've talked about this. I love Shira and my cubs."

"If you love her so much why isn't she coming back to you? You're the one chasing after her. Clearly she dosen't love you."

"Ronda that's not true and you know it!"

"And that cub too! What's her name, Lila?"

"Luna! And what's wrong with her?"

"Oh come on Diego, half the island knows she's cursed. You can't ignore it forever."

"She is not cursed! She just has... umm-"

"Exactly! Bet she takes after your wonderful mate."

"Stop it! You're on thin ice here, Ronda!"

"Diego, listen to me." Ronda's voice suddenly went soft. "Just dump the kid off a cliff and forget about Shila."

"Her. Name. Is. SHIRA!"

Within a moment, Daddy pounced. He pinned Ragged Ronda down and was clawing at her. More blood was spilled on the clearing...

* * *

_"Hello Shira, miss me?" Hela growls. I hate her. I always have but now I just want to scream and shout and claw her to peaices after what she's done._

_"What the Hyrax do you want?" I spit the words at her and we start circling each other. It's obvious what's going to happen now. We're going to fight to the death. The moonlight shines down on us as we brace ourselves for a fight. The bloodiest fight either of us would have ever seen._

_"You know, Shira, they say when you die the first thing that happens is that you're surrounded by family. It would be a chance to meet you're sister, Sabeena." Hela says._

_"Are you mad? I haven't got another sister. Only you and you're not much at all especially now." I growl. Yet there's a glint in Hela's eyes that tell me she's telling the truth. It's a glint one never forgets and I haven't forgotten it at all from my childhood. She's telling the truth about my sister that I've never met. I don't remember mother ever saying anything about a sister of mine. I could swear on my life I don't have any other sister - younger or older, just Hela. I can barely belive I have another sister. Someone I can find and she could join our herd. She can be a proper sister for me. I'd take care of her and never let a fly touch her. I feel completely different thinking about it. I will find this sister that I've never met. I will find this Sabeena._

_"After you 'mysteriously vanished', mother had another child. A little saberess with the same horrible fur as you and the same eyes. Ever so sweet she was. It's a shame I killed her when no one was around. Oh actually it wasn't. Revenge for kicking me out of the pack, that's why I killed a inocent saber like her." Hela laughs evily. I pounce. I pounce for my unknown little sister and her life that was so cruely taken away. I scratch and kick and bite my way to victory. Blood stains the area close to us and I stare down at Hela. She had what was coming to her. I imagine a saber like me but new born. A sweet and inocent saber being killed so cruely. Sabeena means beautiful. So that's what I imagine. I wish she was alive, I wish it so badly. I want to meet her and give her a childhood worth remembering. I want to meet Sabeena, my real sister yet I can't. She's dead._

* * *

I jolted back from my vision. I wasn't me in the vision... I was Mummy. I saw what happened at the clearing and I found out who my Aunt is. I horrible saber that hated Mummy and now... now she's dead. No, she was dead a long time before I was born. But who was Sabeena? Why didn't Hela tell Mummy about Lotus and why didn't she kill Lotus? Sabeena must have been the sister of Lotus. Lotus did tell me about Sabeena being her sister once... I think. It was so far back the memory was just a echo at the back of my mind. Along with Lotus' existance.

"D-Daddy?" I whisped, leaving the cover of the bushes.

"Luna, don't come any closer. S-she's dead."

"D-dead? You... killed her?"

Daddy nodded sadly. I didn't understand why he was sad, after all Ronda was a two faced, ugly cow.

"Why are you sad? She's dead!" I cheered.

"Luna!" Daddy snapped.

"B-but..."

"Luna, listen to me! When someone dies you shouldn't be happy! No matter who they are. You should feel guilt."

"Well I killed that saber called Wes and you was happy." I said stubbornly.

A sudden grin slipped onto Daddy's face. He made his way over to me and cuddled me close.

"Let's get back to the herd. We need a few days rest before we keep moving."

* * *

_"Hello? Anyone here? L-Luna?" A saber called into the clearing. I ran to face her, just a few intches apart._

_"What do you want?" I growled._

_"Luna! Mummy and Onami are gone. I was told by some friends to come here to find a herd with my Daddy and-"_

_"He's not your Daddy! He's mine! Mummy can replace you and Onami can love you more than me but Daddy won't fall for your trap! You... you just go and die!" I screamed at the saber with a black pelt and pericing green eyes. _

_Two words were itching to roll off my tounge. Drop-Dead. But I couldn't... could I? She was my sister even if I hated her. If I kept on hating her, we'd end up like Mummy and dead Aunt Hela. Then again, no one would have to know if I killed her..._

* * *

"Luna? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Daddy said as I fadded back into the real world. "Was it a vision?"

"N-no." I whisper shortly.

"Don't lie to your old Dad." Daddy grins.

"Maybe it was a vision then."

"And?"

"And I saw... you and Mummy." I lied.

"Really? What happened?" Daddy sounded so desparate it made me feel so guilty.

"You two found each other again and... and-" I stopped speaking as tears streamed down from my eyes.

"It's Okay, let's go back to the herd now." Daddy smiles gentely.

* * *

**Okay, well... wow? Ronda had a very short apearence didn't she. Here one chapter and gone the next but hey, I hated her guts. You guys have two very intresting visions to ponder over, don't you? Sorry this chapter was up a bit late, I recently got a new game and I'm completely addicted to it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:I wish.**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**artisticgurl-Will she? That is the question your askig well... SPOILER ALERT! Luna will... HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm not saying! *Evil laugh* She may or she may not but seriously? What do you think?**

**The South's Best-Good that she's gone but I wasn't actually planning on getting rid of her so soon. She was what was going to help me get the sequeal out becuase she played a giant part in the ending. I guess I'll have to plan out something else, I just ended up killing her so suddenly... I think I have problems controlling my fingers. They just type whatever they want and whenever they want. Now to answer those questions of yours! Luna's first vision was of the past and the second was of the future. Meaning Luna and Zosla will meet again. The first vision Luna was seeing and thinking everything the way Shira did and she as fighting Hela. Basically, she just saw what happened way before she was born. I actually just copied and pasted a big junk out of the chapter where Shira and Hela fight because it was quicker than re-typing it all. The future is a deadly secret, guarded by my life. Nobody knows what will happen, the future and the fate of everyone rests in my hands... *Creepy laugh***

**MusicRocks807-I almost feel guilty about Ronda. Almost. She was such a *Insert cursing here* xD Luna's curse is taking over her a bit actually and I'll mention that more this chapter or another. Luna may not like Zosla but family is family, no matter how annoying they are. Special shout out to my sister! Without you I wouldn't know how it feels to be so damn annoyed all the time! xD **

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

You may think following a star is simple, right? Well wrong. It was next to impossible since I was so young and had _that _pack out looking for me. What became of Edd and Guy so far, I didn't know. They were clever and witty and could probably talk their way out of trouble. Another problem was that the star only showed at night (Obviously). Sometimes I wouldn't know which star it was. Food was also a dificult thing since I was barely a month old. I could only eat what I could find, which was mostly fruit.

I tumbled over large tree roots helplesly. I didn't know how long it would be 'till I reached the clearing. My thoughts wondered to Mummy and Onami. I prayed they wouldn't return to the secret cave since it was taken over by the sabers. Suddenly, I heard a cry. The kind of cry you take pity on and feel guilty even when you've done nothing. But then again, maybe that's why you feel guilty...

I padded over to the source of the cry where I found a injured animal. A baby antelope. I inspected it quickly and decided it wasn't injured but newborn. Newborn and abandoned. Desire krept over me. I could have settled my hunger by eating this poor, defensless animal. But I didn't. I just left it to die, slowly but not as painful as it would have been if I killed it. I did the right thing yet it still seemed wrong to leave him but all's fair in love and war... Love and war. The words flipped over in my mind. The Love was for my Mother and brother while the war was trying to find this herd where my farther and sister should be. Silently, I followed the star for the rest of the night and vanished away the hunger that was weakening me.

_(Morning)_

The sun rose into the sky while the moon shrunk down. I was getting close for I felt it deep in my bones. Tripping over a rock, I fell out of the familiar forest and into a feild. No, not a feild. A clearing! I had made it yet no one was here, no one at all. Birds chirpped from the trees behind me as I made my way to the centre.

"Hello? Anyone here? L-Luna?" I called out. I wasn't sure why I called out for Luna but it just seemed like I was meant to.

"What do you want?" Someone growled as they came out from the trees.

"Luna! Mummy and Onami are gone. I was told by some friends to come here to find a herd with my Daddy and-" I explained before getting cut of.

"He's not your Daddy! He's mine! Mummy can replace you and Onami can love you more than me but Daddy won't fall for your trap! You... you just go and die!" She screamed at me.

Something wasn't right. I hadn't met Luna properly but I knew this wasn't her. Her aura was filled with dark colous yet there was a hint of pure white in the mixture of dark colours. Then it hit me; Luna's curse was making her say everything. She didn't even realise it her self!

_"Two words were itching to roll off my tounge. Drop-Dead. But I couldn't... could I? She was my sister even if I hated her. If I kept on hating her, we'd end up like Mummy and dead Aunt Hela. Then again, no one would have to know if I killed her..."_

The words echoed inside my mind as I read Luna's thoughts. I would have to do something and fast before the curse took over her completely.

"Listen to me! You are not like this Luna! You're pure and kind! a gift from the Fae but you are certain you're cursed. The curse was small and puny at first but you kept believing and now it's taken over you! Fight it back, Luna! You can't let it do this to you! Please Luna, show your self to me. The real you!" I yelled.

"Shut it, brat! No, don't tell her to shut it! You shut it too! Stop controlling me curse, I am more powerful than you! No, you're a weak little nobody. I am the controller of myself and you are just a thing that nobody can even see! Stop it, you're weakening me! I am powerful, I am beautiful, I am smart. No, you don't believe that, just kill that cub and be done with it! No, I love my sister. I do believe in everything good about me but I don't believe in YOU!"

I watched Luna argue with herself and tried to work out what was happneing when it hit me; Luna was arguing with the curse. She was doing her best to weaken it and more bright colours began to creep into her aura. She was taking over her self, once and for all.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short! I wasn't sure what else to throw in there to build it up more. If I am missing over the next few days, it's probably because I've had my first cooking class at school and we made wraps. I found out that I'm a terrible cook. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: -_-**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**The South's Best-Luna is takin' over! Woooo, 'bout time she came back! Hehe, I'll answer any questions at any time! If you don't get something just say and I'll explain it better. I don't always explain things well or I leave bits out. How many more chapters? Uh, lots? I have no idea. It'll just end when it does I guess but this is by far my longest story ever! Secrets are secrets for a reason, my friend, and I am the great keeper of the secrets!**

**artictigurl-Luna is rockin' out! Nobody's the boss of that little minx! But trust me, I am the worst cook... Except when it comes to cereal, I make some good cereal.**

**MusicRocks807-Hehehe, can't blame you for saying it because I did too. Zosla is quite pure of heart really, even in tough situations. Luna was caught up in the moment and the curse made her say/think things.**

**shiralover-Hope your story is going well, I'm still wondering what the 'bang' was actually.**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

Every second was pain. I just couldn't keep on fighting, even though I was winning. Deep cuts were forming over my body. It was the curses way of punishing me, even if it was a little drastic. I had tried to avoid the curses punishment for so long but I couldn't help thinking, wanting, that I could be free once more. A life without worry, pain or anger.

"Sister, do something!" I pleaded. I fell to the ground in agony. "You can't beat me. You won't beat me."

"Luna! Keep trying. I... I don't know what to do!" My young sister cried. It occured to me that I still didn't know her name. Suddenly, I felt a vision coming on. A vision holding answers.

* * *

_"You."_

_"W-who are you?" I whispered out._

_Looking around, I found my self in a place of light. We were floating in a place that was far, far from Earth. The saber in front of me had a dark gold pelt with hazel eyes. Her gaze was cold, her face with one emotion: Anger._

_"Where... What do you want with me?" I whispered quietly._

_"I am Hela."_

_"N-no! You're dead, D-drop-dead!"_

_"That won't work here." Hela's voice carried more emotion than her face. There was anger but also pleasure._

_"Well then you can't kill me here either!" I yelled, gaining my wits._

_"Foolish cub! I am your so called 'curse'. I am the reason why everything has happened to you! Your stupid farther killed Ronda, didn't he? Well he can't kill me!"_

_"No, Mummy did that. Who is Ronda? I mean who is she really?"_

_"I controlled her from here. I took over her body and mind. She was so innocent before I changed her."_

_"You monster!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Let me out of here! NOW!"_

_"Listen brat!" Hela growled, suddenly a lot less playful. "Ever wondered what happened to your Aunt Lotus? I killed her. After I was banished from my pack, I took her to your island where I waited till she and Shira came close. Then I could rip her away, like I planned to do with Diego."_

_"But that didn't work did it? And why didn't it work? Because you're you. And people like you never win because you were born of pure evil."_

_"Sweetie, I killed Lotus and I will pick of the rest of your family one by one. I always win." Hela was getting closer and her tone was getting scarier by the second._

_"No!" I stammered. "My family is stronger and... and we're better!" I yelled lamely._

_"What about Zosla? That new sister of yours? Nothing special is she and to top that of, you hate her." _

_"No. I love her because she's family. You made me say and think things I didn't believe!"_

_"Just stop fighting. Your death can be quick and painless."_

_Quick and painless. I've given many quick and painless deaths before. Mine should be too but the time hadn't came yet. Hela was going to kill everyone if I didn't do something. I needed to protect everyone. I remembered what happened before the vision, I was beating Hela. I had to keep it up to be set free from her once and for all. I probably couldn't feel pain here anyway._

_"You are scared."_

_"Stupid cub! You're the one that's scared!"_

_"No. You can't handle me or my family. We are strong, even Zosla. She has powers like me... and you. I could feel them twirling round and round her like a dance. She's strong, like me. Like my family. And there's nothing you can do to beat any of us. So leave us be!"_

_"S-stop! Please you're weakening me again. I will leave you and never hurt you or you're family if you stop it! I promise!"_

_Hela dropped to the ground in agony. It was truly killing her and I had to do something to stop it. But did I? Hela was evil so she shoud die. Yet it was still wrong to kill her. She was, after all, family. Then again, she would have killed us all and still might._

_"Oh someone help me decide wether to spare her life or not!" I called out into the light, hoping for some kind of sign._

* * *

**Okay guys! You get to decide wether or not Hela dies or lives! Tough choice! Sorry for so much fantasy but it's what I enjoy reading and writing the most. This chapter is quite short but it can be hard writing longer ones with so much... lets say 'annoying sisters that won't get off there butt and help me tidy our room so I have to do it all and my Mum does nothing to help.' Nothing to deep.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nuh-Uh.**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Hehehe. It is possible because everything is possible if you believe in... HAKUNA MATATA! Sorry, I'm quite a disney obsessed person and it drives my friend mad! Well, life and death situations are always awesome if not worth shedding some tears over. Yup, Luna is quite a clever cub and after all, she did wipe out Shira's old pack and Soto.**

**artisticgurl-I know right! Hela deserves to die but it's really cruel to just kill her, especially how she is part of the family. No one wants her in the family, but still. Remember that people/sabers lie! Who knows what Hela's thinking... other than Zosla. Hehe, I like cookie crisp and coco-pops, what about you? xD**

**shiralover-We'll see about killing her, she is very evil after all. But they say 'people change'... or is it that 'people never change?'**

**The South's Best-Ragged Ronda was never her own person - Well change that to saber. Who knows what could have happened if Hela hadn't taken over her. I've come up with a way that's a sorta win-win situatison so I think it will work. I'm not spoiling so you'll have to read and find out! I've taken aboard your request of Zosla being there so it shall be! And I actually never noticed you spelt Zosla's name wrong till you mentioned it but hey, it makes hardly any difference.**

**A/N: Most, if not all, of this chapter will be in italics because it's Luna's vision. To be clearer it's a vision but it's kinda real and is happening as normal time would... Who are we to question the logic of vision magic, anyway?**

_**Just for those that wonder: Zosla pronounced 'So's-la'**_

**Chapter 23**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

_"I will change! Just stop hutring me!" Hela pleaded._

_"B-but you could be lying." I whispered._

_"Believe me! Save me!" Hela cried._

_"How do I know your telling the truth?" I questioned._

_"I... I..." Hela hesitated. "I am!"_

_"If only Zosla was here. She is pure of heart and will see the truth where I am blind." I muttered wistfully._

_"Wait..." A strange look came over Hela's face. "She can be here. We are between worlds and you can bring her here."_

_"N-no. That's not possible, I can't bring her here!"_

_"Seriously?" Hela raised a eyebrow. "We're inbetween worlds, you can heal and make others die by two single words, I cursed you since you were born and your sister reads minds and auras. You think bringing her here isn't possible?"_

_"You're definately my Mummy's sister."_

_"That's a insult to me." Hela growled slightly._

_"See! This is why I can't trust you!"_

_"Bring your sister here, she was born pure and good. I will accept the chosen ones judgement."_

_"Chosen one?"_

_"It is a anceint legend that we don't have the time to tell. Bring her ehere now!"_

_"How?"_

_"You all ready know how."_

_I was sure Hela was wrong. I hadn't a clue. Yet somewhere, someone was calling my name. Not Hela and not anyone else in the between land. It was coming from inside me. Shutting my eyes, I fell down and down into my soul. It was magical and strange. I searched for seconds before the magic came to me. I summoned it up, picturing what I wanted. As I let out allt he power building up, I rose up into myself again. Opening my eyes, I saw colours twirling around me like a dance. I looked down at Hela who was still laying down. She nodded up at me. I looked around expectedly for something. My eye was caught on a orb glowling pure white. It grew in size then disapeared after a few seconds, reveling a shocked Zosla._

_"L-Luna? I-I don't understand." Zosla whispered in shock._

_"It's okay." I smiled gentely._

_"But you were fighting and then fainting and then unconsious! Now... now we're here." Zosla looked as if she could have fainted._

_"How long was I unconsious then?" I asked._

_"A hour or so." Zosla shrugged._

_"Oh." I breathed._

_"I got it!" Zosla suddenly shouted._

_"What?! What are you on about?" I said alarmed._

_"I've dremt of this place. It's the between land!" Zosla grinned._

_"I suppose." I sighed._

_"Hello!" Hela yelled from behind me._

_"This is... Aunt Hela." I whispered to Zosla._

_"Hello Aunt, it's nice to meet you." Zosla smiled polietly._

_"No! It's not she's evil! She cursed me. She is the curse!" I growled._

_"Enough! Hela roared. "Zosla. You must judge me. Am I to die or live?!"_

_"What?" Zosla said obliviously._

_"I can kill her after what she's done. She deserves it."_

_"No! Do not sway her, let her pick that I live!"_

_"You won't live because you don't deserve it!"_

_"Shut it, pig face!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Ugly little-"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_Both mine and Hela's heads instantly turned to Zosla._

_"I can judge without the noise." She sighed. Her eyes studied Hela for moments. She seemed so... strange. Like she wasn't part of our world. Soon I noticed a glow surronding her. She was glowling white around her dark black pelt and her her eyes glinted. After a while Zosla shook her head. She looked over at me and the glowing began to disapear._

_"Killing is wrong," She sighed._

_"HA!" Hela yelled at me._

_"Yet she dosen't deserve have a life among our planet." Zosla carried on._

_"HA!" I yelled back at Hela. I realised just how foolish we were, like we were sisters._

_"She will live though." Zosla announced._

_"W-what?" I gasped, my mouth forming a 'O' shape._

_"Listen, I have not finished." Zosla reassured me. " She will live on our planet but not among any of the living."_

_"I don't understand." Hela frowned._

_"When Luna returns us to Earth, I shall preform a ritual. It will make you alive as a ghost. No will see, hear or smell you. You will still need food or water to survie though. And you can also feel like you were alive." Zosla explained._

_"What if she tries to hurt us?" I point out._

_"The ritual will bind her. If she is too close to us she will not be able to move till we are further away. So after the ritual Hela, you may want to get away from us."_

_"Oh." I whispered quietly._

_"So it's settled. Let's go home." Hela smiled. It was surprizing she would go along with everything but I guess it's better than death._

_"Take us back Luna." Zosla grinned._

_"Okay!" I smirked. I fell down into my soul again, summoning up power. As I opened my eyes, I released the power. But nothing happened._

_"Well? What you waitin' for?" Hela groaned._

_"Luna? Something wrong?" Zosla asked, concerned._

_"I can't."_

_"W-what?!"_

_"I can't take us home..."_

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Being stuck in a world that's not exactly a world is never good! I'd like to thank my reviwers for keeping me going and 'The South's Best' for requesting Zosla be in the vision-thing. Well, see ya next chapter guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer****: Once I had a dream. In the dream I was married to Jack Sparrow, I had wings like Tinkerbell, I lived in a giant pumpkin and I ate pudding all day everyday. I also owned Ice Age. But alas, when I awoke I wasn't married to Jack Sparrow, I had no wings, I lived in my ordinary house and I had boring normal food. If you followed the pattern, you'd find I don't own Ice Age either.**

**Title****:Adventure of the littles sabers.**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-You made me laugh out loud when I was reading your review! For some reason I foundit funny but I'm not sure why. Holy fudge must taste nice xD But I think i prefer Holy Crickets :D Lotus completely blew my mind actually. I forget about her since she's now... well, you know. Zosla's name I just made up and thought I would tell me to pronounce 'cos that stuff I usually forget to do. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**artistic gurl-I say Coco-pops are the best! I did think about Luna and Zosla combinding powers but something else flipped into my mind which i decided to try out. It gives the readers a choice to tell me what they want to happen to so you'll have to pick someone to... Oh damn, I'm spoiling it! They'll be home with in a few chapters or just next chapter so don't worry :D**

**The South's Best-Don't matter how long you took to review, to me it was quite quick. Thank you for saying I'm genius, I do wish my math teachers would agree. I take in any requests or suggestions I get and decide wether or not to use them and then fit them into the story. You'll find Luna has a rant in this chapter which I do hope you enjoy ;) I'm leaving Shira and Onami a complete secret! I think they'll be my tie to the sequeal :D **

**Chapter 24**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

_"What do you mean? We have to get back home to Mummy and Onami." I whispered quietly. No one seemed to hear me and Luna started ranting about something._

_"How can this happen?! I'm a master with my powers have they just gone and decided to take a holiday at the worst hyraxing time they could?! So much for me being a powerful cub that kicks the butt of hundereds. I need to go home to see Onami, Mummy, Daddy! This is all your fault Hela! Why do you have to decide to ruin our lives because now you really have ruined our lives! But that's what you want because your so strong and clever, thinking you know everything. And why would you even have a gruge against me? What the heck are gruges anyway?! Why do you go asuming it's my fault you and Mummy fell out and you died and curse me? It doesn't even make sense! I was innocent till you ruin my life. What's that? You say it's MY fault we can't get back? No, it's my stinkin' powers fault actually! They just run off saying: She don't need us, her sister's born of legend and powerful and is a hyrax better than me at everything! Back to the point though, WHY CAN'T WE GET OUTTA HERE?!"_

_"Rant over?" Hela asked calmy, a smirk appearing._

_"Yes." Luna sighed, suddenly dropping to the ground._

_"I just want to go home!" I cried as tears drizzled down from my eyes._

_"I think I know how you can get home." Hela muttered._

_"Well?" Luna said shortly._

_"Sacrifice."_

_"W-what?" Luna gasped._

_"I don't understaaaand!" I whinned._

_"It's too much power to take us all back, even if you combinded your powers. It's harder than you realise to teleport your self to a whole other world that's inbetween worlds." Hela explained. "Now do you understand?"_

_"Sorta." I mummbled._

_"Yes but you left out the sacrifice bit." Luna frowned._

_"Someone will have to stay behind and stay here forever." Hela said grimly._

_"Oh." I looked around the between lands. It was pure light. There was no difference from the ground to the sky so it looked as if we were flying. There was no telling how far on this empty land went on for or if anyone else was here. "How long have you been here?"_

_"Since my death. Normally the dead don't go here though..."_

_"So you've been here alot of years." Luna mumbled._

_"I want to be free." hela almost growled._

_"W-who stays behind then?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_We all glanced around at each other. It was obvious no one would offer out of the kindness of their hearts. Hela didnt deserve to stay here any longer, a person would go mad after a day here. Luna shouldn't stay either since she had so much to live for. But what about me? I was about a month old and as far as I knew, my life sorta sucked so far. I hadn't even met my Dad or any one else in the family._

_"Tell me about our family." I said suddenly._

_"There's you, me, Mummy, Daddy and Onami. Then there's Aunt Ellie and Uncle Manny with there daughter Peaches and they're all mammoths. There's also Mango who's a mammoth but he's not related to them. Aunt Ellie has two possum brothers called Crash and Eddie. They are both engagered to Letia and Keshia. There's also two weasles, Buck and Rose. They're dating. Then there's Sid the sloth and his Granny but she's all of ours Granny now." Luna explained. I got lost when she was talking about possum brothers or something but I tried to follow the rest anyway._

_"Big family then?"_

_"Totally."_

_"Umm, hello? We're trapped in the between land and one of you guys need to stay behind! So who's it gonna be?" Hela interupted._

_"Wait. Why should I stay behind? You're completly evil and insane!" Luna poked Hela with her claw._

_"Listen brats! I have been here why too long and the closest I could get to being alive again was by controlling over Ronda! So I sugge-"_

_"Who's Ronda?" I cut in._

_"Long story." Luna sighed._

_"Now who volenteers to stay behind? I put forward Luna!" Hela smirked._

_"No way!"_

_"Yes way!"_

_"Nu-uh"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"GUYS!" I yelled. Both heads turned to me... again. "You was doing this yesterday. Or was it today? I can't tell what time it is here."_

_"It's day." Hela said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "The light all around us gets slightly darker at night."_

_"Since you know so much about this place maybe you should stay." Luna pointed out._

_"Zosla should stay." Hela suddenly laughed. "She just sits back watching us fight about which of us should stay when she doesn't say a word unless it's off topic."_

_My heart raced. I had been left out of the fight of who should stay so far. I couldn't stay behind! I had no reasons but I still couldn't stay. Hela smirked, satisfied of the look of horror on my face. Luna was wathing me with intrest suddenly. Probably hoping I'd put my self forward since I was 'pure of heart'. A strange idea popped into my head._

_"I am pure of heart!" I announced, trying to sound all wisdom-ly. "I know who should stay and who shouldn't! My heart se's good and bad in people that others do not see!"_

_"She's right. She should decide which one of us stays or goes." Hela muttered quietly._

_Dang. Now I had to pick between them. Both were family and in truth, I hadn't gotten off to a good start with either. But now. Now it was different. Their lives hung in my paws. I had to pick one from the other and it was no easy task..._

* * *

**IMPORTANT! You guys get to pick who lives and who dies! It's a important desition so pick wisely...**

**DUH DUH DUUUHHH!**

_**P.S. Help! School tomorrow! I just can't go, I can't! If anyones willing, they could kidnap me...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Untill I gather a army of Ice Age fans and march down to Blue Skys Production Studio to take what should un-rightfully mine, then no. I do not own Ice Age. (Anyone willing could join my army or donate weapons! :D )**

**Title:Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**MusicRocks807-Heh, everyone hates Hela! Pretty much everyone wants her to stay... or die. Dying is good. Anyway, my secrets for the future are secrets but I will do a sequel where Onami and Shira are found and ect. It will basically be a big adventure trying to find them and some other secret ideas I have hidden away. I actually decided to do the complete opposite of your idea because it would show everyone the kind of saber Hela is. After all, she is the bad guy ;D That dream? Oh, if only I did have it. I'm just trying to get more creative with my disclaimers xD**

**artisticgurl-By Luna I assume you mean to leave the between land? It was a tough desition so that was why I let you guys pick for me :D**

**The South's Best-Hehe, Hela won't like that, as you'll find in this chapter. The between land is like... space. Not as intresting and you can breathe but it does go on forever (or so we know) you get what I mean? There will most likely be a reunion in this story but Shira and Onami will definately be in the sequeal. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Patricia-You're sooooo not mad and you're gonna hate Hela even more soon! I don't mind one pickle about you not reviewing previously 'cos you just did now! I actually didn't have a dream about Jack Sparrow... If only...**

**Blumacaw13-WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! *High fives* You must have a great taste in stories since you've been reading this for so long ;) But seriously, I have meditated on it and have decided who will stay! (By meditating, I mean scribbling on homework during the lesson before it was due, hoping my teacher didn't see and THEN the idea came to me... In detention. It turns out when doing maths, it helps to actually read the questions instead of scribbling down ramdom numbers. Especially in algebra.) I'm guessing NAPLAN is big tests or something? I'm British so I have no clue :|**

**shiralover-Haha, very direct, eh? Luna doesn't stand much chance against Hela since she so much younger. Her little 'Drop-Dead' trick doesn't work in the between land either.**

**A/N: Sorry if this is not my best work, I got very berry distracted and ended up watching BGT auditions on youtube. Pissed my self laughing for half an hour.**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

_I stood trembling, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. I was biting it so hard blood was showing. The taste on my lips meant nothing as I would soon be doomed to a place of... well the between lands. There was no way of discribing it. The tension was rising as we waited in silence. Zosla's eyes traveled to and fro, tears forming._

_"The answer is clear." She whispered it so so quietly I had to strain to hear her. "Hela, you have lived your life all ready and met your end. The fate for you was written in the stars as everyone else's is. There is no second chances in these things. Luna shall live and to stop you from doing anything to us when we leave, your powers shall be taken."_

_Tears fell softly from her eyes and my mouth hung open in a 'O' shape. Hela had a un-readable expression on her face. She circled us as I gained my senses._

_"What do you think your doing Hela?" I growled. Zosla was gazing intesly at Hela. Apparently she could read minds so that would be interesting. "What's she thinking?"_

_"B-bad thoughts. Very bad. She's going to att-" Zosla was cut off at the pounce of Hela. Everything went in slow motion from there on. As Hela pounced I heard screams. Mine and my baby sister's. Our screams sung off note together, and before I knew what I was doing, I ran. _

_Blood. Dripping, drooling blood. As Hela's claws dug into my side I felt faint. There was more screams and more tears. When Hela's paws left my side, I dragged Zosla away. She ended up fainting from so much blood. Hela was chasing after us, determination slapped across her face. I dragged my sibling as fast as I could but with a deep wound and her weight, Hela was catching up. What to do in such a desparate time?_

_One thing was nagging at me. I needed to get us out of there and fast. I knew the dangers of quickly using my powers without preparing myself before but things couldn't have gotten any worse._

_"Hold on tight." I whispered as Zosla's eyes fluttered open. "Sleeping beautys awake at last?" I grumbled as she stumbled to her feet. _

_"Get us outta here!"_

_"You need to help me, use your powers! The key is wanting. Spells and charms are guidelines and no one uses guidelines. If you want it hard enough you have it, simple as." I stumbled over my last few words as Zosla disapeared in front of me. Thanks for all the help, what would I do without you? She was probably so desparate she didn't even know what she was actually doing. Why was she so much better than me? Probably because of... well nothing. She has no excuse to be better than me, she was younger, weaker and dumber. Harsh but true. My attention was caught on Hela getting much closer. I couldn't leave till she was taken care of. We'd just be in danger again if I didn't do something, anything._

_"Hela it's over, just leave us be!"_

_"It's never over!" She screamed, coming to a fault._

_"Incase you haven't noticed, you're dead!"_

_"Really? Thanks I never realised!" Hela's eyes grew dark and un-readable, her voice dripping with sarcasum. "And actually, I'm not dead. Only half dead. That's why I'm here."_

_"For goodness sake! Why can't you ju-"_

_"Goodness sake? Do you know what your even talking about?!"_

_"Huh? It's a expression... I think?"_

_"Goodness is your sister! She can't do a single thing wrong, she is pure goodness!"_

_"But..."_

_"Ever wondered why she's so much better than you? Her powers are stronger, her mind smarter, her heart purer. And yet for some reason, it's her when it could have been you."_

_"Stop it! I know what your doing and it won't work!"_

_"It already is."_

_"NO! HELA, I BANISH YOU FROM MY LIFE. FROM EVERYONE'S LIFE! I AM STRONGER AND WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU. I. BANSIH. YOU! YOU ARE DEAD IN THE FIRE OF EVIL, THE FLAMES OF LIES, THE CRACKLING OF MURDER! YOU ARE GONE!"_

_I fainted to the ground. It was too much. So much power had burst out of me and I didn't even know what I had been saying before. The words flew out my mouth like birds in the sky. Whatever I had done, got rid of Hela for good._

_"I want to go home." I murmered_

* * *

**I'M SOOO SORRY! I keept you all waiting and then gave you a rubbish short chapter *Facepalm* School is just... ugh. French homework due tomorrow and I haven't even had one glance at it. Oh world, why? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The Blue Sky Production people haven't asked to use any of my ideas and stories yet so I still don't own Ice Age. I also don't own Troy, he is owned by wolflover595 who wanted me to use him in this story.**

**Replies:**

**Patricia-Hehe, I got away without doing my french homework! Hope your test went well and all. Everyone wanted Hela gone so if you can't fight them, join them. And trust me, if anyone's mad it's me. My best friend says I'm obsessed with disney - But she's right - and I'm completely weird and don't make sense half the time. That last bit isn't exactly true but she says so xD We both love Japenese sheep aswell for a reason we can't explain :P**

**Blumacaw13-I wish you all the luck on your tests! I think I have a Maths test coming up, and as you've probably guessed; Maths is my very worst subject and also P.E simply because I'm one of the worst runners in my class but not quite the worst. I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter where a new character shall come.**

**artisticgurl-Yup, Luna is just gone bananas yet it worked. No offense taken, I think we all hate Hela! You won't be seeing her again and that is a promise ;D**

**wolflover595-Your OC will be in this chapter :D I put a thing in the disclaimer too, just so everyone will give you credit. Troy does sound quite interesting and I have thought of a way to fit him in quite well.**

**MusicRocks807-I wanted to make it clear just what Hela is like and how evil she really is. After all, she only tried to steal Diego away Shira in my first story and as horrible as that is, it's not that evil. Of course she did try to ruin Shira's life and everything she loves but y'know what I'm talking about ;)**

**The South's Best-You are very welcome to join my army :D Hela went to the place down below and I'll explain what I mean in the chapter. At least Luna and Zosla are on Earth again so that's a start. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

_(Zosla's P.O.V)_

Swirling, twirling and hurling. To explain better, I was swirling back to Earth. It turns out wanting is the key. You want you get and I was wanting so hard that Poof! One second I was in a mystic land with a phyco Aunt and my sister the next I was back in the forest clearing. When I was 'teleporting' back it seemed as if I was swirling through my soul. That's what Luna does to access her powers, she melts down into her soul and concentrates. I don't need to do that because my power comes to me like flight to a bird. Anyway, I was twirling when I was actually back in the clearing but only but only because I was so dizzy. Hurling was what I was doing after the twirling. And let me just say, it wasn't pretty.

When I had stopped hurling, my eyes caught on Luna. She was laying down, exhausted, under a oak tree. Gentely, I nudged her and her eyes fluttered open. She got up with a groan and looked down at deep cut. I felt guilty that she had taken the blow for me but there wasn't anything I could do. Without a word, Luna intensly stared at her wound. At the pace clouds float by on summer mornings, the wound began to heal. Then I remembered she had healing powers. I must have been gawping there, watching her like a complete fool for ages.

"I can teach you to heal if you'd like." Luna smiled lazily.

"Maybe I could teach you to read minds and auras?" I suggested.

"No thanks, I don't tend to pry like that." Luna muttered, her voice becoming colder.

"Oh."

Some time passed and we didn't say anpther word for quite some time. We sat in the summer heat, lazily licking our selves clean. I noticed just how magical forest clearings were, like a sacred circle full of mysterys. Everything seemed so... normal. Just two sisters hanging around like I wasn't a stranger to my family. Family...

"When should we keep going?" Luna eventually asked.

"Soon." I sighed.

More time passed on and the evening arrived. We had missed lunch but strangely, I wasn't hungry. As I shut my eyes, I felt something. Snapping them open again, I scanned my surroundings. Everything seemed normal but I could sense someone's presence. Luna didn't seem to notice anything, though.

_A stranger. Meaning no harm, he will come. Creeping through trees and bushes is a friend of friends. Unkown to you, is this secret power. You sense presences from miles away, wether it be friend, unkown or enemy. This power shall not fail you as I, Goddess of Goodness, have chosen you to lead on. Trust is the path you must take even if he be a stranger to you. My dear Zosla, you are born of legend, secret of myths and the key to the..._

"ZOSLA! Hello? Earth to Zosla!" A voice shouted at me.

"W-what?! Stranger path! Born of myth! Secret key! Unko-" I scramble over my words, getting everything wrong.

"Woah, woah, woah! What the heck are you talking about?! Look Zosla, you was glowing and all before I snapped you outta it!" Luna explained.

"Someones coming, I can feel it. They're five minutes away, getting closer by the second. We need to do something before they get here." I whisper urgently.

"Hide."

"There isn't anywhere to hide!"

"The trees!"

Luna helped me climb onto one branch and then jumped up her self. We went up a few more branches till we were hidden.

"How far away is he?" Luna whispered.

"3 more minutes." I muttered. "Your great at tree climbing."

"I practice. Onami was terrible and I think Aunt Hela use to practically live in the trees."

"What happened to Hela anyway?"

"I sent her down to the world below."

"Y-you mean the Devil?"

"Obviously."

"Shhh. He's here."

Me and Luna peaked through the leaves to catch a glimpse of a saber. He was a male with a blondish-brown pelt. I caught a flash of his daring bluey-green eyes. He seemed a few years older than Luna and for the first time I realised Luna's age. She wasn't the same cub she was when she first found Mummy and me in the secret cave. She had to be at least 12 and so would Onami. So much time had passed since their birth yet it didn't seem so. I realised that Luna was no longer a cub.

"Why won't he leave?" Luna hissed in my ear. The words of the Goddess rung heavily in my ear.

_A stranger. Meaning no harm, he will come. Creeping through trees and bushes is a friend of friends._

"He's a friend of friends." I muttered wistfully. Before Luna could stop me, I slid down the tree, finally landing with a bump. I caught the sabers attention immediately.

"You." He breathed. He padded closer and my voice would not obey. His breath was sticky and I noticed just how dirty his pelt actually was. "You've caused me alot of trouble little miss."

"I-I..."

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

Something dropped out of the sky. It landed straight on the sabers head, knocking him down. Thin streaks of blood ran down from the sabers head.

"I may not be able to read minds but I can fall outta trees." Luna winked.

"Oh Luna!" I laughed.

"Let's get outta here,"

_Trust is the path you must take even if he be a stranger to you._

"We can't. We must trust him."

"Well, thanks. If only you told your sister that earlier!" The saber groaned as he got to his feet.

"Who are you?" Luna asked boldy.

"Guy and Edd sent me." He replied simply.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger for you guys ;D This sabers (Who's names I shall not reveal) belongs to wolflover595 and I suppose he will be quite important-ish to the story! If anyone else has requests for a certain thing to happen or a certain character that might be made up to join the story then don't be shy! All reviews are welcome and I am grateful to all my very berry loyal reviewers. Muffin-loving me is out! Peace!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl called IceAger. She was poor pesant with big dreams, like wanting to own Ice Age. But alas, her dreams did not come true. That was untill she formed a army to take over Blue Skys Production and... *Cough* ... I mean IceAger met a handsome prince who lived in a palace and they both got married. They lived happily ever after, the end.**

**Title: Adventure of the little sabers**

**Replies:**

**wolflover595-Troy shall be very important-ish to my story and I thank you for giving me the idea and rights to use him. Good Luck on any projects you will be starting or are working on ;)**

**MusicRocks807-I really wanted to work on the relationship between those two. I have some romance planned aswell! This new saber will be very important-ish xD He is a friend so don't worry about any new enimies!**

**Guest-Hehe, my teacher says I got a maths test next week too! Apparently we have high jump in P.E. tomorrow :( I have never ever done high jump so get ready for the epic fail! My friends would film me and put me on Youtube if they could get away with it xD**

**The South's Best-Don't worry too much about this guy, he shall be very kind and stuff. I can't really answer your questions now but they shall be answered in the chapter anyway. I can say that Luna was cold to Zosla because shes still not certain about her but their getting there!**

**shiralover-Actually, I was planning on that anyway!**

**A/N: I'm starting a Tinkerbell story! If you like faires try it out, I just put up the protologe. **

**Chapter 27**

* * *

_"Guy and Edd sent me."_

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

"Guy and Edd! Are they alive, why aren't they here?" Zosla asked rapidly.

"Who's Guy and Edd?" I questioned, my eyes narrow.

"My friends that helped me escape from this pack that caught me."

I gave a swift nod, motioning for this saber to carry on answering Zosla's questions. I looked him up and down and realised how cute he was. Strong, handsome and... Whoa. How am I falling for a guy I just met? And I didn't even meet him properly!

"I'll explain quick. Guy and Edd sent me to help you out. They knew things were going outta control and sabers were looking for you and ya family. I'm good friends with them two. They both was sure that the new 'leader' would kill them soon enough for betrayl. Edd was sure that he already knew that you had help from him. My pack is huge and wouldn't notice me gone." Sensing my uncertainty, he added something else with a smile. "I'm here to help not harm."

"So we're on the run?" Zosla said my thoughts out loud.

"Basically, yes." He smirked.

"Good to know." I muttered.

"So your name?" The saber asked gentely, looking me in the eye. He had lovely bluey-green eyes.

"Luna." I whispered.

"That's beautiful. I'm Troy."

"And I'm Zosla!" She just had to go shout it, ruining the moment!

"Right," Troy sighed. "Let's find your herd."

"My herd... Wait, how much time has passed since... y'know." I prayed Zosla wouldn't drop me in it. I didn't want Troy to know what freaks we actually were. If he knew... If he knew he'd hate us.

"None I think." When Troy wasn't looking Zosla gave me a breif wink. I forgot she could read minds.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" I realised just how quick I had replied and I knew Troy was suspitious. "Let's go find the herd. Zosla still hasn't met Daddy or anyone else yet."

"Daddy... He's both our Daddy then?" Zosla asked uncertainly. I remembered just how mean I had been to her before.

"Of course, Zosla you know I love you right?"

"I do now."

We hugged it out before heading towards the cave our herd was staying in last. Left, Right, Right, Left, Straight on and... there. So much trouble for one cave with one herd inside. All of the between land stuff and our damn Aunt Hela was just... unbelieveable.

"You two wait here. I need to explain to them all." I whispered sternly. They nodded in agreement as I slid into the cave full of sleeping family members. I crept over to Daddy, waking him with a nudge.

"Shira?"

"No, Daddy. It's me."

"Oh Luna, you look so much like your mother."

"Except my eyes."

"You get them from me."

"Um, Daddy you know Mummy? Did you know she was, um, pregnant?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, well I have a sister!"

"No, no, no. That's not true!"

"It is! Her name is Zosla and she has pericing green eyes with a jet black pelt. The night me and Onami found Mummy she was there too. I just never told you but she's here now!"

"Are you sure?"

"I bet my life on it."

"Show me her."

Daddy followed me out the cave and into the clearing. It was obvious he was thinking to deeply into all of this. How hard was it to accept I had a little sister that was his daughter?

"Zosla, come out." At my words, the little cub appeared. I felt Daddy freeze next to me.

"So it's all true? I have a daughter."

I felt a stab of pain at his words. Did he completely forget about me?

"Um, hello... Daddy." Zosla mumbled.

"So, uh, tell me what happened? You know, when you found Shira? It'll clear my mind a bit."

I shot into the story about the joureny to find Mummy. It was a quicker and less detailed story than it should have been. I told up to the part where I escaped Soto's pack and found the herd. Zosla told us what had happened after I left Mummy and how she got captured and still doesn't know where Mummy is. We purposely left out the whole between land adventure too.

"So now I have two daughters and a son..."

"Oh Troy! Come on out!"

"What! Another son?!"

"No, Daddy! Troy is a friend!"

"A boyfriend?" I felt a blush creep up and glanced over to Troy. He seemed equally embarressed.

"They're not boyfriend and girlfriends but they want to be!" Zosla grinned.

"What? No, no!" Troy said quickly. Disapointment filled my heart as I tried my best to vanish the tears forming in my eyes.

"Well one question still remains: Where is Shira and Onami?"

THE END

* * *

**This is the last chapter of this story but it's nothing much :( Sorry it's not better but there will be a sequel! I really want to thank my loyal readers and reviwers thats been with me so long! See ya soon guys!**


End file.
